


[丞坤/all坤]摘星

by superdoubleblue



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdoubleblue/pseuds/superdoubleblue
Summary: 你有没有见过被渔网网住的天鹅呢？
Relationships: all坤 - Relationship, 丞坤 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. 发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇设定极度狗血，人物极度ooc，文笔极度恶劣的小说。

“大新闻，是个大新闻！”  
公司里的练习生们三三两两地围在一起，不同的角落里声音此起彼伏，讨论的内容无非是今天一大早就被各大娱乐新闻号疯狂报道的那件大事。  
公司里最炙手可热的偶像团体WILL的成员——朱正廷，被标记了。  
“听说是个正好处在适婚年龄的新贵公子，玩大了和人打赌强行标记他的，正好被狗仔拍到……”  
“那岂不是个又高又帅的天之骄子？被标记了也不亏啊！”  
“可WILL正处于上升期，被标记过的Omega还能当爱豆吗？”  
……  
蔡徐坤跟在周锐的身后，听到最后这句话忍不住哆嗦了一下。他下意识地停住脚步，眼神飘忽不定地这些无心训练的练习生中乱转，企图找出说出这句话的人。  
像是感觉到蔡徐坤的异常，前面的周锐也停了下来。他轻轻咳嗽两声，等到自己吸引了这些无事可做的练习生的注意，才皱着眉头用他独有的声线厉声说道：“还不快去训练？公司养你们吃白饭的吗？”  
经纪总监发话，练习生们一个个都闭上嘴不敢再说话，可他们也没人真的去训练，只不约而同地将目光放在周锐身后的蔡徐坤身上。  
的确，身为WILL的队长，朱正廷出事蔡徐坤似乎难辞其咎。  
蔡徐坤被盯得有些不太自在，心里七上八下地打鼓，表面上还要端得一个云淡风轻。关键时刻还是周锐给他解围，告诉他会议快要开始了，让他赶快去会议室别迟到，范总已经在等了。  
蔡徐坤跟着周锐一路进了会议室。今天这个新闻闹得大，来开会的人也不少，范总——范丞丞就坐在会议室的中心位置，一脸严肃地看着同时投映在大荧幕的今日新闻。  
“人都到齐了，我们开会。”说话的是范丞丞的秘书Amy，范丞丞现在看的这些资料都是她连夜整理的，由她来做这个会议的主持也再合适不过。  
“……事情就是这样，虽然这件事本身不是正廷的错，但公司还是决定暂缓他的行程，并且详细讨论一下他今后的归属。”Amy说完话，朝着沉默的众人鞠了一躬，退到范丞丞身后。  
会议室中的空气凝固了，就连范丞丞都抿着嘴没有再说话。Amy的言语中透露的意思是公司并不打算对蔡徐坤追责，但周锐还是紧张地看了自己手下的小队长一眼。对方此刻面色不佳，正盯着范丞丞身后的投屏，似乎要把那块白幕烧出一个窟窿。  
大经纪人没了办法，只能朝坐在队长身边的王子异挤了挤眼睛，希望他能提醒蔡徐坤表态。可就在这时范丞丞却突然换了一个姿势，头也抬了起来，目光正落在蔡徐坤身上——落在他眼睛里。  
“朱正廷还不能和万程解约。”范丞丞说，“可他也不能继续作为WILL组合的一员进行演艺活动了，他需要休息。”范总说这话的语气十分轻松，就像是谈论今天的天气。他可以清楚地看到坐在自己斜对面的蔡徐坤嘴唇轻轻颤抖，瞳孔也张大了，显然是对他的决定感到震惊，也许还有点儿其他的意见。  
果然范丞丞话音刚落蔡徐坤就开口了：“范总的意思是，要冷藏正廷吗？”  
范丞丞笑了下，不着痕迹地转换了话题。  
“坤你最近假休得不错。”  
蔡徐坤的脸又白了几分。  
作为一个身份公开的Omega，蔡徐坤每个月都拥有五天因发情期到来而必须要请的带薪月假，这个月的假期还有两天才结束，但为了处理朱正廷的事情，他不得不用抑制剂阻挡还未消散的汹涌情潮。  
换句话说，他现在根本经不起任何一个Alpha的一丁点儿撩拨，就比如刚才范丞丞说话突然释放的信息素，已经让他腿软得想站也站不起来。  
今天开会的人中Alpha很少，高层中仅有的其他两位也意识到了范总在信息素上对蔡徐坤的压制。范丞丞能力出众，对外的性格也强势到少有人能与之抗衡，所以自然也就没人会对他刚刚的决定产生质疑。  
范丞丞很满意蔡徐坤的脸色。通体黑金色的钢笔在他手指间转了个圈，笔尖最终又回到写会议记录的白纸上。  
“正廷和万程签了五年合约，现在刚刚完成了一年半。合约中规定他在这五年内不可以结婚生子，可现在他被金睿的小公子标记了，迟早都会造成违约。鉴于情况不是他自愿发生，我会想办法给他补偿。”范总扣上钢笔，在桌面上轻轻敲了敲，“但没有粉丝希望看到自己的爱豆是一个不能让他们产生性幻想的人妻，所以他必须退出WILL。”  
他说到“人妻”的时候，从刚刚开始就低着头的蔡徐坤突然嗤笑了一声。周锐吓得在桌子下面扯了扯他的袖子。  
范总的表情凝固了一瞬。他站了起来，拿过Amy手里的文件夹。  
“周锐，正廷最近的通告能取消的就取消，不能取消的让公司里同等咖位的艺人顶替。”他顿了一下，扯了扯颈间的领带，“但是WILL不行，这件事没解决前他们三个估计会成为众矢之的。让人去发个声明说公司会给正廷准备告别演唱会，需要他们三个封闭排练一个月。”  
周锐看了看自己身边依次排开的三位大神，除了蔡徐坤，另外两人正用无辜的大眼睛深情地凝望自己。  
小队长顶不了事儿，只能自己硬着头皮上了。周锐深吸了一口气，内心已经给自己做了不少心理建设。“范总，虽然我理解公司的做法和您的决定，可Justin前两天刚签了网剧男三很快就要进组，子异也有solo录音的工作，坤坤——”他的表情犹豫了一下，“他本来应该还在月假的……”  
范丞丞卸了劲儿，伸手按了按鼻梁。WILL的发展势头太好，每日送来的邀约都可以挑挑拣拣一番的，就算他刻意拦着蔡徐坤的路，也抵挡不了这个组合里的每个成员都越来越红。  
“做好保密工作，别让狗仔抓到他们。”范总大手一挥，“散会，蔡徐坤留一下。”  
周锐听到“散会”松了一口气，提起包就要走，可听到“蔡徐坤留一下”还是心里咯噔一声。  
“这……”他是公司里少有的清楚范总和小队长真实关系的人，所以留下蔡徐坤绝对不是单纯的“孤A寡O”那么简单。可按照刚才蔡徐坤突然转变的状态来看，估计他也未必想在众目睽睽之下站起来离开会议室。  
周锐拍拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，燥热的温度几乎可以灼伤他的手掌。他只能从大衣口袋里拿出一个小药瓶塞进蔡徐坤汗湿的手心，并在离开时打开了会议室的隔离开关。  
范丞丞还在看投屏上滚动着的朱正廷的新闻，等到会议室渐渐安静下来才抬起头。蔡徐坤还坐在凳子上没有走，空气中的玫瑰味儿逐渐浓郁起来。  
但他身边的王子异也没走，此刻还一脸担忧地看着自家的队长发情。  
王子异是个Beta，闻不到信息素的味道。假如他是个Alpha或者Omega，应该就会早早地放弃对蔡徐坤盲目地追逐。  
“你怎么还不走？”范丞丞走到蔡徐坤身边。他不敢过多地释放对弱小Beta的威压，因为此刻的蔡徐坤大概无法承受来自自己信息素的一丝丝刺激，到时候真的发起骚来岂不白白便宜了别人。  
王子异看上去很平静，他朝身边的队长点了点下巴。  
“他的情况好像不适合和范总单独呆在会议室里。”  
“他什么情况我不知道？”范丞丞拉起蔡徐坤的胳膊，王子异觉得自己大概听见了蔡徐坤轻微而又急促的呼吸。  
“坤，你要不要站起来给子异看看……”范丞丞的声音非常温柔，可说到最后尾音上翘，像是一种玩味的惩罚，“你是什么情况，嗯？”  
苦橙的香气顺着鼻腔钻进自己的大脑，这张凳子上一定也沾满了自己渴望被插入而分泌的粘液。蔡徐坤死死地咬住自己的下唇，咬得发白。  
“子异……”模糊中他听到自己颤抖的声音，“我没事的。”


	2. 阻隔贴

这已经不是蔡徐坤第一次被按在会议室的桌子上了。  
万程集团上一任总裁新丧过后，他就被继任总裁位置的范丞丞压在这间会议室里，和现在一样。  
发情期还有两天才结束，勉强吞下抑制剂的Omega被强大的信息素催发得浑身高热，脸都是通红的。万程集团年轻的现任总裁正将Omega的两只手腕都圈在自己的一只手中，另一只手轻松地揭开贴在蔡徐坤颈上的胶布。  
那是一枚阻隔贴。  
在普通人那里，未被标记的Omega常常会选择吃药或注射的方式抑制自己信息素的迸发，这些抑制药物可以让Omega闻起来像个Beta一样，但抑制药物只能抑制人自身的信息素，对外界叠加的信息素无能为力。因此，已婚或被标记的Omega都会选择在腺体上贴上阻隔贴，将自己身上所有散发的味道封印在这张小小的胶布中。  
但在娱乐圈内，由于艺人的性质特殊，小部分明星也会选择用阻隔贴来隔绝自己身上的味道，甚至连一些Alpha都会贴着来防止自己在情绪过激时信息素外溢，造成不必要的麻烦。  
这当然是一个明智的选择，也给许多——例如蔡徐坤这样的Omega提供了便利，隐藏自己已经被标记的事实。  
没错，WILL的队长蔡徐坤是一个已经被标记过的Omega，而标记他的人也正是刚才在会议上口口声声说“人妻不能为粉丝带来性幻想”的范丞丞。  
阻隔贴被揭开，混合着苦橙味儿的玫瑰香气刹那间弥漫了整间会议室。发情的Omega双眼湿润，显然已经无法抵抗身上人的作弄，但他还是略显难堪地闭上了眼，贝壳一样的牙齿在下唇上留下忍耐的痕迹。  
“坤，你好香。”范丞丞急不可耐地扒掉蔡徐坤的裤子，裆部已经完全湿透，摸起来就像失禁一样。他俯在身下人的脖颈处，深深地嗅了一口，信息素的味道迅速地蔓延至四肢百骸，让他重新有了沉甸甸地踏实感。  
蔡徐坤张着嘴小幅度地喘气，他觉得此刻的自己就像一条离水的金鱼，被范丞丞这个顽皮的孩童玩弄于股掌之上。在自己的大腿根感受到会议室的冷气时，他本能地想要夹紧双腿，可却被范丞丞趁虚而入。范总今天的浅灰色西装裤也因为蹭上自己的体液而彻底报废，所以他也就放任自己的阴茎在裤链中间肆意移动。他扶着蔡徐坤的腰，将灼热的肉棒抵在根本不需要润滑和扩张的穴口，在对方迷离的眼神中一插到底。  
“啊！”突然的顶撞让蔡徐坤眼冒金星，他的双手垂在桌子的两侧，手指在桌边胡乱抠弄着。“丞丞，”他本能地叫起自己标记者的名字，“丞丞，套……套子。”  
范丞丞笑了一声，弯下腰咬住蔡徐坤的嘴唇。蔡队长的唇形漂亮，尝起来也像果冻一样柔软。他今天用浓妆掩盖自己发情期还未结束的虚弱状态，却只有嘴唇还是正常的肉粉色。  
那尝起来也是甜的。  
范总一边有节奏地冲撞着身下的男人，一边直把人吻得透不过气，让他忍不住用双手都来推拒自己，这才重新抓起蔡徐坤的腕子，一把按在头顶。  
“这一次你为了躲我消失了三天，所以没有套子。”他的一只手卡在蔡徐坤瘦弱的胯骨上，揉捏的力道不自觉的加大，“这是惩罚！”  
“丞丞，不要，我要套子！”尽管心理还是无法接受范丞丞，可多次的性爱实践早已经让自己的身体习惯了这个Alpha的形状。和正在使用技巧卖力耕耘的范丞丞一样，蔡徐坤的肠道也在不断地收缩碾压，企图以此来迎接和配合Alpha的动作。他的阳具高高挺起，爽得几乎流泪，可他还在试图和身上的男人沟通。  
“会怀的，我会怀的，丞丞……”他哽咽着，说出口的话已经近乎哀求，“我错了，我想要你，我一直都——啊！”  
范丞丞放开了蔡徐坤的手腕，两只手都扶在他的肩膀上。他刚才已经撞上了蔡徐坤的生殖腔入口，处于发情期的Omega非常适合受孕，他们的生殖腔会轻易地为标记他们的Alpha打开。  
蔡徐坤觉得身下的桌子已经变成一波又一波海浪，自己就漂浮在海浪之上被阳光下的海水不断地冲击。他的下身酸软又舒服，他神秘的第二领域将再一次为范丞丞敞开。  
“丞丞……”蔡徐坤此时的叫喊已经像幼猫一样微弱，他的双臂揽着范丞丞的肩膀，双腿也挂在对方的腰间。范丞丞似乎被这个柔软的声音鼓励，他冲入了蔡徐坤的生殖腔一番捣弄，终于在里面成结射精。  
胀大的结逐渐在体内消退，很快自己的生殖腔就会闭合，牢牢锁住范丞丞的精子，为年轻的总裁孕育一个孩子。蔡徐坤有些绝望，眼泪止不住地从眼眶里流出来。  
补给品混合着避孕药被范丞丞的嘴唇送进自己的口中，唾液交缠之下也不知道多少进了自己的身体里。蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，他连一根手指头都不想动，也只能毫无威慑力地张张嘴。  
“下次到了日子，不可以一个人躲起来。”范丞丞将一整套西装丢进垃圾桶，上面布满了刚才淫糜的痕迹。他走到蔡徐坤身边，恶狠狠地威胁：“否则我就冷藏你，把你关在家里替我们范家生孩子。”  
蔡徐坤又抖了一下。他慢慢从桌子上爬起来，将放在桌上的药瓶拿起来又倒出两片白色的药片，仿佛吃掉这两片药就可以抵消刚才那句话的恐惧感。  
范丞丞瞥到了这个动作，他的手慢慢握成拳，可却没有阻止。

蔡徐坤出会议室的时候果然换了一套衣服，是他上次留在会议室里的备用，他的妆也全都卸掉了，皮肤依然有些微微泛红。范丞丞没有跟着从正门出来，估计是还没打理好自己。等在这层楼最外面接待室的周锐着急地站起来，将新的阻隔贴贴在蔡徐坤的腺体上，那里还没有新的牙印，看起来范丞丞今天并不打算放过自家的小队长。  
蔡徐坤和周锐并排往外走，他没开口说话就只能周锐自己故作轻松。  
“一会儿回哪儿？回老宅吗？”周锐拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，活像个语重心长的老妈子，“坤儿，我之前就告诉过你——”  
蔡徐坤却更像个没事儿人一样摇了摇头，“在公司，不聊家事。”  
周锐一听这话就气不打一处来，难不成你和范丞丞在会议室的一个多小时都是在聊公事？他翻了个白眼，语气懒散了一些，“那好，那范总刚才有没有通知你公司对你的决议？你这月假还能继续放吗？”  
小队长愣了下，终于叹了口气表示妥协。“回老宅吧，我今天跟他服个软。”他点开手机，上微博翻了翻那条热度还没有消退的热搜，“范总说他会派人和金睿交涉，最起码也先让正廷离开那个小公子的豪宅回宿舍再说。”  
两人来到车库，蔡徐坤很自然的趴到了车后排，用两条安全带将自己的身子固定好，懒洋洋地想要睡。周锐从后视镜里看他，知道他确实很累，可有些话该说还是要说。  
“我刚才问了子异和Justin，他们都不想让正廷退出WILL，你的意思呢？”  
小队长没有说话，周锐只听到身后传来绵长的呼吸声。他笑着摇了摇头，正准备把车开出车库，就听到蔡徐坤沉着嗓子回答自己。  
“你明天去老宅接我吧！我想，我想问问正廷自己的意思。”


	3. 玫瑰酿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不正常的小妈梗预警

蔡徐坤第二天还是起晚了。  
昨天在家被范丞丞折腾了太久，今早一睁眼浑身就和散了架一样酸软无力。腺体的位置还有隐隐刺痛，又肿又胀，印象里范丞丞应该不止咬了一次。  
作孽的祖宗孩子。蔡徐坤在心中骂了几句，便坐在床边的梳妆台前化妆。其实本来今天不出通告也用不着，可范丞丞这人任性惯了，做起来不知道节制也没个遮掩，那些遍布全身的红痕总要用粉底盖住才行。  
等到忙活得差不多了，彻底解决了情热的Omega才用两根细长的手指捻起一枚新的阻隔贴，按在自己的腺体上。  
老宅的人自上一任范总死了之后基本就都换过了，只有一个女佣柔姨无儿无女孤苦伶仃，蔡徐坤没舍得辞退。她每天起得最早，干活又勤快，见了自己也绝不会说什么无聊的闲话。可她没有太多文化，言语又总逃不开封建残余那一套老爷少爷夫人小姐，她不了解这范家老宅到底发生了什么变化，也看不懂范丞丞和蔡徐坤的关系，总觉得一切还和往常一样。  
“夫人，算算日子您今天也要回公司宿舍去。”一出门柔姨就在往餐桌上端早餐，“少爷一早就走了，说家里早餐都留给您。”  
蔡徐坤梗了一下，嘴唇不自觉地抿起来。他飞快地眨了眨眼睛，自行缓解了内心的尴尬，坐在饭桌上匆匆扒了两口燕麦酸奶。  
周锐到了老宅门口，便看见小队长逃一样地冲出来，还草率地跟门口摆摆手。他以为是范丞丞太纵情声色，一个打眼过去就看见柔姨正站在门口慈母一样望着蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤靠在副驾驶上喘气，尽管贴着阻隔贴，可那股子佳酿的味道还是悄无声息地倾泻出来，告诉周锐这个知情者他将平稳地度过自己最后一天的发情期。  
“今天腮红打得重。”话音刚落，小队长的眼刀就像柳叶镖一样要把自己活剐。他只能一边开车一边举起一只手谢罪，“大明星你可饶了我，你当初不听我的话把她送养老院，现在就得天天被她臊着。”  
蔡徐坤翻了个白眼，“她也没做错什么。”  
“那就是你错了，错在来万程当练习生，还认识了范丞丞。”周锐瞟了一眼正往自己身上系安全带的小队长，“昨晚看来是真服了软了。”  
“少贫。”蔡徐坤懒得和周锐讨论自己和范丞丞的房中事，一心只牵挂着被金睿小公子标记的朱正廷，“正廷离开金睿小公子的豪宅没有？”  
“昨晚给送出来了，但是没回宿舍。”周锐犹豫了一下，“去医院了。”  
蔡徐坤皱起眉，“有什么问题？”  
“他自己——”周锐觉得这话说出来会让蔡徐坤不高兴，但看对方坚持，也就只好和盘托出，“他觉得自己偶像生涯被毁了，在那小公子的豪宅里撞床头柜闹自杀……”他看蔡徐坤当时就要从副驾驶上跳起来，赶紧一把按过去，“人没事人没事，我这儿开着车呢，就带你去看他了，你消停点儿！”  
小队长显然有些不太冷静，他不敢大喊大叫，可声音明显是有些压抑的。  
“他想什么呢？以为万程就真的无情无义不管他死活了？他以前明明还挺相信丞丞的……”  
“在其位谋其政，范总他不是——都成了范总了。”周锐耸耸肩，没有帮范丞丞说话的意思。他虽然不能完全明白蔡徐坤对范丞丞的态度，可这两年的种种他都看在眼里了，心中自然还是替蔡徐坤埋怨范丞丞的。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，还是忍住没哭鼻子。

朱正廷进的是万程旗下的私人医院。金睿的小公子倒是聪明，没再一脚踩进他搞出来的连环烂摊子。蔡徐坤来的时候说那位小公子已经走了，只留下一张名片说有事愿意和万程交涉。  
名片做得花里胡哨，倒是挺符合蔡徐坤一直以来对金睿的印象。金睿是国内少有的奢侈品牌，之前和万程做过代言人相关的交涉，当时来谈判的就是金睿的大公子毕林君，而这位不知道什么时候被任命的设计总监毕雯珺蔡徐坤却从未听说。  
他一边走一边拿出手机百度毕雯珺的大名，表情越来越不好看。周锐料想这个小公子大概不太符合蔡徐坤“好Alpha”的标准，可奈何木已成舟。  
“正廷已经醒了，要不要我陪你进去？”  
“不用，我自己和他说，你去车上等我吧。”蔡徐坤反手将名片交给周锐，“我想看他的详细资料。”  
周锐有些摸不着头脑。虽然自家小队长身份特殊，可也毕竟只是个偶像不是黑社会，随随便便查一个富家公子的生平经历就好像真有那么回事儿一样。  
蔡徐坤见他不说话，面色又冷硬了几分，摆出一副不好惹的样子来。  
“你让Amy去查，就说是我吩咐的。”他顿了顿，接下来的话虽然难以启齿但的确让周锐乖乖去做了，“毕竟我还是丞丞的长辈。”  
周锐走了以后，蔡徐坤进了朱正廷的病房。朱正廷面色苍白，嘴唇也没什么血色，额头和脖子都缠着绷带，还好没有渗血的迹象。他看见蔡徐坤后薄唇微微颤抖了两下，似乎有什么话要说。  
“你可真是厉害了，进完别墅进病房，谁都没有你本事大。”WILL的队长摆起架子来，说话毫不客气，“当初自己赌气去的酒局，现在还知道后悔吗？”  
朱正廷开口嗓音极为沙哑，“我后悔了。”  
蔡徐坤一下就心软了。  
当时同批的练习生，只有朱正廷和自己是Omega。他们两个人住在一个宿舍里，每天提防着不怀好意的Alpha和来势汹汹的发情期。后来自己初生牛犊不怕虎，还没出道就和范丞丞谈起恋爱，朱正廷也是劝过他的。  
可惜他的结果不能尽如人意，如今朱正廷也闹到如此的田地。  
想到这里，他面色柔和下来，坐到朱正廷的病床旁边，抓住他的手指。  
“那你有没有别的地方不舒服，头还晕不晕，有没有胸闷恶心，吃了……避孕药吗？”他回忆着自己初次被标记的不适，一点一点地问过去。朱正廷有些为难，特别是对吃没吃药这件事不愿多提。  
“还有件事我一定得问，这也许关系到公司对你后续的处理结果。”蔡徐坤抓着他手指的手骤然收紧了一些，“毕雯珺找你谈过没有？他会，和你结婚吗？”  
朱正廷终于笑了起来，但在蔡徐坤看来这也不是什么多开心的事情。  
“我以为你会问我要不要继续待在WILL。也是，这可能不是我自己能选择的事情了。”  
“你说什么话？你要留下我自然想办法保你，无所谓我们到底是WILL还是WOULD！但是你要保证有个人能负责你，难道当了Omega就得处处吃亏了？”  
朱正廷摇了摇头。“你说得很对，坤。”他重新躺在床上，看上去很累，“但我不会继续在WILL了。”

蔡徐坤走出医院的时候神色恹恹，周锐估计和朱正廷聊得不好，但是他现在也没空哄蔡徐坤开心。  
“范丞丞找你，去公司。”他捏着手机带蔡徐坤上了车，“你这最后一天假期又休不成了。”  
“什么事儿啊？”  
“公司来了个空降兵，范丞丞有意让他代替正廷加入WILL。”周锐撇了撇嘴，“所以现在范总想不让谁干就不让谁干，哪会考虑别人的意见。”  
蔡徐坤又咬起了嘴唇。  
“锐哥，你一会儿去银行替我转一笔钱给正廷。”  
周锐的嘴巴张大到可以塞进一个橘子，“你想干嘛？”  
蔡徐坤冷笑了一声，“我要替正廷跟万程解约。”


	4. 怨憎会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创攻方强迫公开露出暗示预警  
> 我真是个禽兽……

蔡徐坤又一次出现在万程大厅，王子异和黄明昊也在，两个人看起来都神色焦虑，想必也是听说了什么消息。  
王子异个性一向温吞，黄明昊却是个张扬的急性子，看见自家队长过来就拉着队友往这边走，人都还没站稳问的话就已经说了出来。  
“哥，正廷哥没事吧？”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己是笑了笑的，其实却只是抿着嘴唇向上弯了弯，根本称不上是一个报喜的表情。黄明昊见状更加着急，接下来的话更是不假思索脱口而出，“是不是正廷哥要退出了？范丞……范总现在就要找人来替他了。”  
“别急，做好自己的工作。”蔡徐坤安抚地在黄明昊肩头按了按，觉得这小孩现在大概冲动得分不清东西南北，便转头看向在一旁愣神的王子异，“人你们见过了？”  
王子异摇了摇头，“没有，范总说想先让你见，可是我不放心——”  
“我现在好好的，他还能拿我怎么样？”蔡徐坤想了想，还是凑到王子异耳边，小声嘱咐他去查毕雯珺的事情。  
王子异的哥哥是一位私家侦探，比起Amy，还是和自己朝夕相处的队友更值得自己信任。  
电梯缓缓升到总裁办公室的楼层，这一层是范丞丞的专属办公区，是一个比会议室更加私密的区域。蔡徐坤敲门进去就看见范丞丞正坐在沙发上和一个陌生人谈笑风生，见他进来了，两人就一起站起来望向他。  
“立农，这就是WILL的蔡徐坤——你未来的队长了。”  
被称作“立农”的男人身形高大，却长了一张人畜无害的娃娃脸。此刻见到蔡徐坤就笑起来，眼睛嘴巴都眯出好看的弧度，就像一个初出茅庐、和善又好言的毕业生。  
“坤坤你好，我叫陈立农。”陈立农这么说完，不太自然地抓了抓后脑，竟然有一丝害羞的意味，“我可以这么叫你吗？我听你的粉丝都是这么叫的。”  
或许是这样的面孔太容易打破人心的防备，蔡徐坤的态度变得柔软起来。他伸出手与陈立农相握，表情也没有那么凌厉冷漠。“当然可以，立农。”  
然而就在双手交握的时候，他却感觉对面这个拥有阳光笑容的男孩脸上的表情似乎变了。感知到莫名危险的蔡徐坤下意识想要抽手，然而陈立农的手指却扯着他，在他的手心轻轻扣了一下。  
“坤坤不用这么紧张，只是握个手而已。”感受到了蔡徐坤的抗拒，陈立农放开了他的手，老实地站在范丞丞身侧。也许是为了缓解尴尬的气氛，他又岔开话头，看向范丞丞，“坤坤本人比电视上看好看很多，真的很漂亮，我以前就常听家父提起……”  
范丞丞抿起嘴点点头。陈立农是一个Alpha，如果不是他父亲的关系，他是绝不会将陈立农放进可以接近蔡徐坤的范围的。就像现在，仅仅是听陈立农评论自己Omega的外貌就让他觉得很不舒服。  
蔡徐坤远不知道范丞丞的内心活动，他也不知道自己已经悄然掉进了陈立农为他挖下的陷阱。他只是有些奇怪为何对方会突然提起他的父亲。  
“令尊也……追星吗？”蔡徐坤干巴巴地笑了两声，“心态真是年轻啊！”  
陈立农摇了摇头，“不是的，我的父亲叫陈英，他说他以前见过你。”  
陈英？这个有些耳熟的名字瞬间将蔡徐坤拉入了遥远的回忆的深渊。他耳边开始嗡嗡作响，胸口也闷得喘不过气。他用尽全力看向对面的两个人，准确来说是表情带着疑惑和不满的——属于自己的Alpha。  
“范丞丞，你什么意思！”蔡徐坤瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇也微微颤抖，“你故意找陈英的儿子……你，你羞辱我么？”  
范丞丞有些不知所措，他已经意识到了事情有什么不对。他看向陈立农，对方依然笑着，看上去并不知道他说出口的话有什么不对。  
“你……”范丞丞不知道该如何解释，他当然知道蔡徐坤联想的事情曾经对这个Omega造成过多大的伤害，如今的结果也不是他的本意，但他不能去质问陈立农，只能徒劳地张开嘴，“坤，我……”  
“好了，我不管你们到底有什么目的。”蔡徐坤原本已经要哭了，但现实还是告诉他不是时候。“既然已经做到这一步了，我当然同意他代替正廷进团。”他的眼神冷冰冰的，让范丞丞感到害怕，“但是如果一定要找他——陈英的儿子，”蔡徐坤忍不住嗤笑了一声，“那范总也得答应我的条件。”  
范丞丞的喉结滚动了一下，“……什么条件？”  
“让正廷离开万程，和他解约。”  
范丞丞露出了更加震惊的表情，“不可能。”  
“当年不是我就是他，我保了他就要保他到底！”见范丞丞不再说话，蔡徐坤就继续咄咄逼人，“你非觉得当年是他对不起你，那是你的事，我肯定……”  
范丞丞也冷笑了一声，“他解约了对他就一定好？你不会觉得毕雯珺真的会和他结婚吧？”  
“那和你无关。”年轻的队长眼中溢满了骄傲的情绪，“你放心，他的违约金我一分也不会少你，我也不会让万程有什么损失！”

卫生间内，蔡徐坤在水池边拢了一把脸，早上精心打理的妆容已经不复存在，只剩下昨日做爱之后残留的疲态。  
“坤坤在想什么呢？”陈立农果然出现在身后，他还在友善地微笑着，“对于刚才的事情，我感到很抱歉。”  
Omega警戒的转过身退到门口，眉头紧紧皱起，“不必了，你根本就是故意提起陈英。”  
“是我的唐突，但也是你无法逃避的事实。”陈立农一字一句地说着最能刺中蔡徐坤的话语，“在朱正廷之前，身为万程继任老板娘的你，早就失去了成为偶像组合成员的资格了。”  
蔡徐坤身形摇晃了一下。卫生间的灯光闭塞又昏暗，仿佛回到了那个漫长且痛苦的夜晚。  
朱正廷哭得太厉害了，明明比自己大了两岁，受委屈了却还哭得像个五六岁的小孩。蔡徐坤将他护在身后，浑身紧绷的看着做在包厢内的四个男人。  
为首的男人站起来，暧昧的灯光将他的脸映衬得晦暗不明。  
“很高兴你能来。”男人的手按在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，缓慢地揉捏着，“也许你想明白了我和你说过的话。”  
“范先生，你说得对，我的确不应该阻碍别人的前程。”在这个强大有地位的Alpha面前强装镇静是一件很难的事情，年轻的Omega连说话的声音都有些颤抖。他知道自己即将面对什么，屋里的几个男人每一个都不是好惹的，他们光是用眼睛就能把自己全身都搜刮干净。  
“好，那如果丞丞来了，你知道该怎么说吗？”  
这个问题让蔡徐坤眼眶发烫，他咬住自己的下唇，身体在眼前男人的手掌下微微抽动。身后的朱正廷也许感知到了他的示弱，反而用汗湿的手掌更紧地抓住了他。  
“好，不要怕不要怕。”男人安抚地用另一只手拍了拍他的后背，并且将他牵离了朱正廷身边，朝会所包房中心的方桌走过去。他将皮质的项圈扣在蔡徐坤脖颈上，动作温柔地像在对待一样珍贵的宝物。“如果你不能说出口，我会帮助你的。”  
多么可笑又善解人意的一句话！但是说出这句话的绅士正不疾不徐地脱着自己的衣服，并将他按在方桌上。  
“我们都不是柳下惠。”男人笑了起来，“如果你没有算好丞丞赶来的时间，那么我可能会忍不住的，小玫瑰。”


	5. 荆棘路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制高潮失禁预警，渣男言论预警……

范丞丞至今还记得那一天。  
他赶到会所，看着几个父辈的中年男人围着光裸的蔡徐坤喝红酒。而蔡徐坤——这个自己喜欢的男人，像一个被皮革缠绕的艺术品一样，连眼睛和嘴巴也被皮革阻塞，想必听力也是一样被隔绝的。他的穴口塞着一根烟，快要燃尽了，烟灰落在他的股沟里。  
范卓融看到他显然并不感觉意外，他用自己还没摘掉橡胶手套的手拍了拍蔡徐坤高热的脸颊，并且帮他拔出烟头，摘掉耳塞。  
“丞丞来了。”男人的语气中带有一丝温柔又宠溺的味道，“阿坤有没有什么想说的？”  
范丞丞双眼通红，他年轻的身躯爆发出极大的力量，苦橙味儿的信息素淹没了在场的每一个人。他听见蔡徐坤深埋在口枷之下的“呜呜”声，他知道他的爱人现在一定被情热所困扰着，因为他已经是整间房间中最强大的Alpha，他可以轻易地让任何一个他想要的Omega为他发情。  
包房内没过一会儿就只剩下范卓融、蔡徐坤和自己。范卓融慢慢踱步到自己面前，像一个合格的父亲般板起脸：“你把叔叔们都吓跑了。”  
范丞丞目眦尽裂，眼中的血丝几乎喷涌而出。他愤怒地张开嘴，声音暗哑，甚至已经顾不上房间里的另一位Alpha是自己的父亲。  
“滚出去。”他攥紧拳头，朝蔡徐坤躺着的方桌走了两步，“你也滚。”  
范卓融露出了了然于心的笑容，他在自己的儿子面前压低声音，但是语气却是丝毫不加掩饰的雀跃。  
“今天是因为爸爸的原因，让阿坤的身体被几位叔叔看光了，爸爸一定会对他负责到底的。”男人非常认真地盯着范丞丞，努力想要展现出为父的慈爱，“现在检查过身体，很快他就会代替你妈妈的位置——”他突然说不下去，痛苦地捂住胸口后退了几步，亲生儿子信息素的冲撞竟然让他自己都无法招架。但他反而觉得得意，扯着嘴角坚持做笑到最后的那个人。  
“另外，你今天十八岁了，成年快乐，丞丞。”  
包房的门“砰”地一声，隔绝了外界慌乱的声音。蔡徐坤躺在桌子上，保持着任人宰割的淫乱躺姿，他的嘴巴微微张开，呼吸声逐渐粗重起来。由于被Alpha的信息素刺激到发情却得不到纾解，他的浑身都透着煮熟虾子一般的红色，范丞丞已经可以想象到高热的体温会带来怎样刺激的享受，任何人都无法抗拒和Omega做爱的诱惑。  
范丞丞走到蔡徐坤身边，拳头捏得更紧。空气中甜腻的玫瑰香气挥之不去，呛得他头脑发晕。他努力地眨了眨眼，平息自己的情绪，可还是控制不住的伸出一只手，将这个脆弱的Omega的肩膀按在方桌上。  
蔡徐坤发出了一声尖叫，他的手指抠进了大腿，下半身像失禁一样的流水。桌子上还放着刚才用于检查身体的工具，冰冷的质感紧贴臀部就像是会杀掉他的凶器一样。他心脏跳得很快，穴口不断收缩，如果此时没有人来插入自己，填满自己，那么下一刻那些工具的利刃就会刺穿自己，让自己横死在这个可怕的地方。  
“插……插我……”他再也无法忍耐，迫不及待地为自己争取着主动权，“插我，丞丞！”  
范丞丞的手贴上了他的腺体，这个动作引得他浑身抽搐颤抖起来。刚才还愤怒激动的Apha此刻似乎变成一座冰山，即使被蒙着眼也能感觉到身上人周身冰冷的气息。  
“是我，坤。”范丞丞微微弯下身，膝盖蹭过蔡徐坤湿润的入口，“我今天就要标记你了。”  
这朵平时高贵得碰都碰不得的玫瑰，此时浑身上下都颤颤巍巍地吐着花露，声音也是带着情欲的颤抖。“丞丞，丞丞，我……”  
“你刚才听见范卓融说了吗？”抚摸着腺体的手指划过Omega凸起的喉结，又刮蹭着挺起的乳粒，“你很快就会成为我妈妈了。”  
蔡徐坤呜咽起来，他的骄傲和自尊已经被一点点的打碎，他只能任人宰割。  
修长的手指进入穴口，一整根都插进去了。可是那张贪婪的小嘴还恬不知耻地吸吮着范丞丞的指根，仿佛能吃下对方的整个手掌。  
“但那又怎么样，我的信息素打败了他们所有人的，标记你的人还是我。”Alpha突然大力抽打了一下Omega的臀瓣，这引得Omega的身体上下挺动，腰肢不停地起伏，乳白的精液混合着淡黄色的液体从阴茎里喷涌而出。  
这不仅仅是高潮，蔡徐坤失禁了。  
“这样你都可以高潮，你真的是个天生的玩物吗？”范丞丞扶着自己的下身，毫不犹豫地顶到最里面，他依旧按着蔡徐坤的身体，不希望对方脱离他的掌控。  
经历过高潮的蔡徐坤身体还在不应期，经受不了一丁点儿强硬的刺激。他的肠道不断地抽搐绞紧，对于范丞丞的侵入又是挽留又是抗拒。  
“别……”他喘着气说，“求你了，丞丞。”  
“我们原本是恋人，我可以对你做这些事。”范丞丞叼着蔡徐坤的耳朵，暧昧地厮磨，“你感受到了吗？你的下面——你的生殖腔是打开的，它早就准备好接受我了，你应该顺从内心的想法，让我标记，让我射精，怀上我的孩子，做我的金丝雀……”  
“不，不，我不要，我不要……”蔡徐坤痛苦地呻吟着。他想抱一抱范丞丞，他想堵住范丞丞的嘴唇，让对方不再说这些伤害自己的话。可他只能徒劳的挣扎，感受范丞丞一点点破开他的身体，撞击他的灵魂。  
范丞丞觉得自己被一双手揪住了心脏，身为Alpha的他一边体验着进入所爱之人生殖腔的快乐，一边忍不住地哭泣起来。这个房间里的一切都让他厌恶，连蔡徐坤失神的面孔都变得可憎。  
“你今天为什么要来？蔡徐坤，你甘心吗？你也作为我成人礼的一部分，被当成范卓融报复我的一部分……”他一口咬上身下人的腺体，苦橙味与玫瑰的味道中和，两人信息素的波动也慢慢平息下来。同时，深埋在Omega身体里的阴茎也胀大成结，一股股浓精喷射在生殖腔中。  
蔡徐坤被范丞丞彻底标记了。  
为蔡徐坤摘下眼罩之票范丞丞已经整理好了衣服。他手里拿着一盒紧急避孕栓剂，是性事之后使用的。  
“在范卓融还活着的时候，你还不能怀孕。”范丞丞将避孕栓塞进那个还流着白浊物的穴口，嘴角噙着一丝冷笑。  
“但是你放心，等你们结婚之后，他就离死不远了。”


	6. 恶魔语

直到蒸腾而上的湿热白雾喷了一脸，蔡徐坤才从饭桌前回过神来。  
陈立农被安排作为WILL新人和他们一起聚餐，地点是周锐选的，蔡徐坤最喜欢的火锅店，范丞丞并没有来。  
陈立农个性很好，看起来礼貌又随和，很快就赢得了一开始最抗拒新成员的黄明昊的好感，此时的他正热情的用手扫开火锅上的热气，把涮菜夹进新成员的碗里。“农农你从台湾来一定没吃过这个，泰式咖喱的汤锅，快尝尝！”  
“哇Justin真的很谢谢你，不过这是泰式冬阴功啦。”陈立农腼腆地笑了笑，“其实这个口味的汤底我在台湾有吃到过，不过有一个口味我觉得你们一定没吃过！”  
陈立农说的信誓旦旦，黄明昊心思单纯当然中招。“我不相信！普天之下还有我Justin没吃过的口味吗？”  
“是台湾的牛奶火锅啦，闻起来很香吃起来又很鲜美。”陈立农不好意思地抓了抓后脑，“我从小就很喜欢，没想到后来信息素是这个味道的。”  
“哇，农农你信息素是这个哦！可不可以给我闻一下啊——”黄明昊说着就伸手想要去撕陈立农颈间的阻隔贴，结果被周锐用筷子“啪”地打了手，当即就大呼小叫起来，“锐哥你干嘛？痛死了！”  
周锐从刚才就看出蔡徐坤对这一次聚餐兴致缺缺，可无论自己怎么暗示，这位祖宗就是不愿意再跟他吐半个字出来。他猜不透是不是范丞丞和蔡徐坤说了什么，可直觉告诉他这事儿又八成和陈立农有关系。  
“懂不懂礼貌，没大没小的！”周锐看着黄明昊朝蔡徐坤的方向挤眉弄眼了几次，可黄明昊似乎并没有get到周锐的意思，依旧只是龇牙咧嘴地揉自己的手背。  
“我是没大没小，锐哥你打我也太重了，万一留了印子粉丝会说我让队员霸凌了的。”  
他话音刚落，一直在一旁默不作声的王子异就靠了过来，小声在黄明昊耳边说：“他是个Alpha，坤今天还在生理假。”  
黄明昊看了一眼正对着调料发呆的蔡徐坤，悄悄吐了下舌头。  
王子异把自己碗里的肉夹到蔡徐坤盘子里，对方则下意识地夹起来吃掉。陈醋的酸味儿直冲上天灵盖，小队长难受得五官都皱在一起，不满地睨了一眼王子异。  
王子异指了指自己的调料碗，“在我这里蘸过的，正好让你适应一下我的口味。”  
“你不让我吃辣，却要给我吃酸？”  
“我说过很多次，辣是痛觉的一种，总是受到辣刺激对嗓子不好，还怎么唱歌了？”王子异说完之后顿了顿，“给你吃酸是让你回回神，你是不是该说点儿什么了，就类似于，总结陈词？”  
蔡徐坤翻了个白眼，“有什么好说的，吃好喝好玩好。”  
王子异声音压得又轻又低，“怎么你比我想象中更不喜欢陈立农？”  
“和我有什么关系，你们服从公司安排吧！”蔡徐坤挥了挥手，“我去天台透透气。”

高级火锅店连天台都安静得无人打扰。  
蔡徐坤倚在栏杆上，这一片的景色很好，附近都是质量上乘的高级会所和富人区，方圆百里似乎只有这家火锅店才稍有嘈杂。  
“原来你来这里不是为了抽烟。”身后响起了让自己困扰的声音，蔡徐坤立刻警觉地转过身，就像今天白天在公司的卫生间一样。  
“我不会抽烟。”他说。  
陈立农笑着叹了口气，他像个被设定了“笑”这个程序的机器人一样，似乎不太会别的表情。“你能不能别这么怕我啊！”他的语气里带着台湾人特有的柔软和宠溺，“我来其实没有别的意思的。”  
“国立台湾大学医学系的学生，休学来内地加入陷入解散危机的偶像组合？”蔡徐坤“哼”了一声，“恕我直言，我实在不知道万程有什么魅力值得你——放弃自己的前途。”毕竟连我自己都想快点儿逃开这个公司。  
“万程的确不是什么良心的经纪公司，因为我是为了你来的啊！”陈立农大胆地朝蔡徐坤走了一步，“因为你实在是一个特别的Omega……”  
蔡徐坤吸了一口气，不着痕迹的向旁边挪动了一些距离，“可你知道，我不仅结婚了，还被标记了，没有办法满足你对于Omega的需求。”  
“当然，我当然明白。”陈立农有些失望地垂下眼角，像个得不到糖果的孩子一样，“可是，你活在范丞丞的手掌心里，被他牵制，你真的开心吗？”  
“我开心，我爱他！”蔡徐坤说，“难道你父亲没告诉过你，我和他曾经是……”  
“你们曾经是恋人，可是现在却承受着这种畸形的关系。”陈立农耸了耸肩，“坤坤，你现在仔细地想想看，你还可以确定你们依旧是两情相悦的吗？”  
蔡徐坤咬住了嘴唇。  
他当然不能，他和范丞丞的感情早就在一次又一次超出预想的事件中变质了。可他不希望自己的沉默引来陈立农更深入的追问，如果让自己再去细想自己和自己曾经的恋人——现在的继子之间的关系，他会崩溃的。  
他要先发制人。  
“陈立农，”蔡徐坤抬起头看他，“你到底想干什么？”  
“表面上看，我是想要追求你。”陈立农又笑了起来，“但其实我是来帮你的，坤坤。”  
“我从小就和我父亲的关系不太好，虽然我如他的愿学了医，但是我其实根本不想读。”陷入回忆的青年望向深邃的天空，“好可惜，我是很喜欢当医生的。”  
蔡徐坤跟着他的目光看过去，天上一颗星星也没有。  
“所以，在我和父亲大吵了一架之后，他突然给我讲了你的事情。当然，他觉得你很可怜，觉得自己很对不起你，但是你又是一个坚强的Omega。如果其他人遇到这种事，甚至是Beta或者Alpha，可能都活不下去了，但是你还能……”  
“别说了。”蔡徐坤双手撑住栏杆，身体有些微微颤抖，“再坚强也只是你们看到的那样，我也许只是妥协而已。”  
“我的父亲最近一年在美国的实验室研究一种新型手术，可以让Omega获得永远的自由。”陈立农盯着蔡徐坤的脸庞，他的声音具有海妖歌声一般的诱惑力，“这种手术可以改造Omega的腺体，让Omega不能够再被永久标记。也就是说，如果你想，你就可以摆脱范丞丞，永远不再受他对你的支配和威胁。”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己的神思恍惚了起来。陈立农明明离他很远，可那一字一句似乎都是俯在他耳畔说出来的，就像是吐着黑红信子引诱夏娃吃苹果的毒蛇一般，向自己抛出魔鬼的橄榄枝。  
“父亲他不敢亲自过来见你，但他希望由我来说服你去做这个手术。你愿意试一试吗，坤坤？”  
我愿意试一试吗，蔡徐坤？


	7. 相识早

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是回忆，写了CK两个人感情开始的原因。  
> 写完感觉像K把C白嫖了一样233333333

蔡徐坤在自己18岁那年遇见了范丞丞。  
范丞丞是万程首批练习生里的空降兵，他没有参加过练习生选拔，也没有经历过初期军事演习一般的魔鬼训练。等到他们已经开始上课，范丞丞才姗姗来迟，他们的管理员在一个晨训告诉他们：这是范丞丞，从今天开始会加入你们的训练。  
其实现在想想，平时的范丞丞并不是那么的有攻击性。可能那天正好在范丞丞心情不好的日子，他的眼角和嘴角都垂着，散发出一股子“生人勿近”的气场，就连自我介绍也是懒洋洋的，让人没有办法产生好感。  
蔡徐坤对这样来历不明的Alpha自然退避三舍，可偏偏自己“比Alpha还要强大的Omega”名声传得太响了，不得不被这个神秘的空降生注意。  
训练又持续了三个月，不断地有练习生被公司淘汰或者主动离开，而他和朱正廷两个处于弱势性别的练习生反而越留越久，越来越强。  
变故产生于一次范丞丞易感期的发情。  
分组双人歌曲训练蔡徐坤和范丞丞分到了一组。本来和范丞丞分到一组的人是朱正廷，可是朱正廷说最近范丞丞的信息素有些不对劲，他的发情期要到了，不太敢靠近任何Alpha，所以被视为他的“保护神”的蔡徐坤就和他换了组。  
“久仰大名了，徐坤哥。”和同期最强的练习生握手，范丞丞显然有些害羞，尽管对方处在一个可以被自己压制的位置，但却依旧表现出领导者那样强大的气场。  
蔡徐坤眯着眼睛笑了下，“不用这么拘束，大家都当了很久的同期了。”他觉得一股若有若无的苦橙味儿萦绕在自己的身边，想来是对方想要用信息素压制自己。他在内心苦笑了一下，尽量表现出同往常一样的镇定自若，“叫我坤就好。”  
“啊，真的可以吗？”范丞丞反而不好意思起来，“那样太没礼貌了，我还是叫哥吧！”  
苦橙的气味儿似乎加重了，也许是对方很久没有更换过阻隔贴的缘故。蔡徐坤松开了手，贝齿钳住下嘴唇。范丞丞只有16岁，刚刚分化，不懂得如何在Omega面前控制住自己的征服欲，自己也许应该提醒他，并且原谅他这次的别有用心？  
于是蔡徐坤轻咳了几声，“那个，丞丞？”他不知道这么叫是否会显得太过亲密，“不好意思，你的味道有些重——”  
“啊，对不起！”范丞丞的表情一瞬间慌乱了起来，“对不起啊哥，我没注意，我的信息素最近有些不受控，总是不知道怎么就自己飘了出来……”他按住腺体上的阻隔贴，眼神躲闪，“我这就……这就去找宿管换一次。”他跑到门口，突然站定，背对着蔡徐坤没头没尾地又说了一句，“也可能是因为，哥真的很漂亮。”  
多么赤裸裸的调戏！蔡徐坤被哽了一下般愣在原地，他本来应该生气，可这会儿却看着范丞丞逃离的背影笑出了声。或许原谅他是正确的，蔡徐坤想，他还是个孩子。  
但事情远没有蔡徐坤想象得那么简单。身为Alpha的范丞丞非常努力，在这次分组中甚至努力到让人不能理解的地步。蔡徐坤本来不愿意和范丞丞有太多交流，可范丞丞在练习时的表情实在可怕，有时候还会有苦橙的香气迸发出来，这让蔡徐坤觉得自己有必要和他聊一聊才行。  
“好了，今天你们组的练习先到此为止。”舞蹈老师下达了最后的放行令。蔡徐坤自然地用毛巾抹了一下脸，在范丞丞想要离开之前把他叫住。  
“丞丞，可以等一下吗？”  
练习室的门被风吹得“砰”一下关上，狭小的练习室里只有他们两个人，若有若无的苦橙味儿又在这时候飘了出来，让蔡徐坤有些腿软。  
“很抱歉，丞丞，组队两天我们都没聊过什么话。”蔡徐坤走到练舞的镜子前面坐下，希望可以用更轻松的方式打开范丞丞的内心，“我不明白你为什么要绷得这么紧？”  
“因为是和哥一组。”范丞丞盯着蔡徐坤的眼睛，“哥很强，”他顿了顿，“虽然只是个Omega。”  
“我不太明白，是你的室友给了你很大的压力吗？”蔡徐坤一边说着一边回忆眼前这位Alpha的室友都是谁，“他们说了什么会让你觉得不如我很丢脸的话？”  
“不是他们说的。”范丞丞走了过来，他身上的信息素味道比刚才更加浓重，“身为Omega，却又强大又努力，还很漂亮……”他迟疑了一下，“如果连你都比不上，也许我就是个不合格的——”  
范丞丞话还没说完，却突然瞪大了眼睛。蔡徐坤正凑到自己的颈边，隔着阻隔贴嗅自己的腺体，然后这个比自己略有经验的Omega似乎理解了什么，身体不自然地扭动了一下，重新坐回自己的位置。  
“你的阻隔贴是一天一换吗？”蔡徐坤的声音更加温柔起来。  
范丞丞的脸“蹭”地红了，像是被问到了什么难以启齿的隐私，“是不是，是不是味道还是太浓……对，对不起！”  
“你这次够惨的，被分到和我这个Omega一组。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，“是你的易感期要到了，所以才会变得比平时更加暴躁和焦虑，再加上和异性相处催化了你信息素的分泌。”蔡徐坤歪了歪头，“难怪正廷之前也察觉到……”  
刚刚分化的Alpha和Omega生理敏感期都不太正常，Omega每月发情期的时间会不太固定，而Alpha易感期的间隔则会延长。由于范丞丞刚刚分化不久，所以他还从来没有经历过易感期，这才只是第一次。  
封闭的练习室里，范丞丞吞了下口水，年长的Omega点破秘密之后，他的五官在自己眼中变得愈发明亮艳丽起来。  
“那我该怎么办？”  
“这就要问你自己了，分化之后去了医院医生是如何帮你解决身体出现的异常的？”其实蔡徐坤心知肚明，他上了高中之后生理课的成绩很好，自然明白Alpha的分化热要靠Omega信息素来平息，而被送到医院的Alpha会被注射信息素提取物。但是万程一向对于Alpha练习生十分放纵，易感期会干脆放他们几天假让他们去自己找Omega解决，根本不会准备这么昂贵的药物。  
“……”看范丞丞支吾了一阵，甚至眼圈都红了起来，蔡徐坤才叹了一口气。  
“你要相信自己，丞丞，你是Alpha之中的翘楚，你在很多方面天生就已经超越我了。”他一边说着，一边站起来为练习室的门落上锁，“但是有一些问题，你得相信我。”  
范丞丞点点头。  
蔡徐坤掏出手机，打开了录像功能，将他对准范丞丞的脸。  
“没有察觉到你的真实情况也有我的责任，所以我可以帮助你，可是你现在要对着镜头跟我保证，如果你做出了超出队友——朋友之外的举动，你要承担相应的法律责任。”  
范丞丞隐约知道了蔡徐坤的解决办法是什么。这个漂亮又强大的Omega正在用尽可能合理的方式保护着他们两个。于是他看着镜头，点了点头，“我保证，我不会在任何情况下，从任何方面去伤害蔡徐坤。”  
他的眼神炽热而真诚，说出来的话就像在听结婚誓词一样让人想要相信。蔡徐坤在手机屏幕这边愣了一会儿，才保存了视频，收起手机。  
然后揭开了自己腺体的阻隔贴。  
“虽然我知道这会缔造成一个临时标记，但是我个人其实不是很嘶——”  
尖锐的牙齿咬上自己的腺体，苦橙与玫瑰的味道渐渐融合在一起。蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，感受着这种身体的一部分被逐渐抽离掉的疼痛，眼角不自觉地泛出眼泪来。  
这个味道其实也不坏。他在心里想，我不吃亏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实有点儿好奇，真的有活人在看这个文吗……


	8. 各有心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的丞坤对手戏无比狗血，写着写着我自己也觉得ooc但又不知道怎么改……

蔡徐坤焦灼地坐在医院的走廊。  
范丞丞正在他的“胁迫”下和朱正廷在病房里谈判。这层楼的病房都是贵宾级别的VIP，很少有人来来往往，所以即使这么多尚在风口浪尖的名人出现也不会有人注意。  
朱正廷最近状态不佳，医生说他时常出现精神焦虑，暴躁易怒的情况。蔡徐坤担心他的状态，一边让Amy和王子异继续调查毕雯珺的情况，一边催促范丞丞去和朱正廷谈判，希望能通过公司总裁的让步和服软稳定这个可怜Omega的情绪。  
他当然有这个能力说服范丞丞，范卓融临死前留给蔡徐坤百分之二十的公司股份，让这个没有享受多久豪门阔太生活的可怜少妻一跃成为除亲生儿子之外的公司第二大股东。可惜蔡徐坤志不在此，否则这场备受期待的商界变故不会如此简单利落的收场。  
Alpha坚定的脚步声从病房那边传来，蔡徐坤紧张地抬起头，看到范丞丞的脸后立刻兴奋地跳下座椅，整个人向前迈了一大步。  
“结果怎么样了？”  
范丞丞表情不太好看，但面对自己的Omega依然和声细语，“公司都同意让步了，他还能怎么样？”  
虽说这话听着阴阳怪气，聪明的小队长还是从中捕捉到了关键词。“他同意了！”  
“不花一分钱就可以离开万程这个杀人不眨眼的大毒窝，他当然同意。”范丞丞耸了耸肩，“不过你也不用高兴得太早，他说不想签到你名下的工作室去。”  
蔡徐坤愣了下，他没想到考虑了这么多天的朱正廷不愿意接受他作为后续保障。他低下头，眼仁转了几下，“没事，他最近情绪不好可以理解，我会再劝他……”  
“你怎么不明白呢，坤？他就是不想再和你共事罢了。”范丞丞烦躁地从口袋里抽出一根烟，可一抬头又看见了禁烟的标志只好作罢，眉毛都几乎要拧在在一起，“更何况当年的事也是他对不起你，我们两个变成这样难道没有他一半责任？”  
蔡徐坤不想听范丞丞旧事重提。他后退两步，跌坐在座位上。“现在还聊谁的责任没意义了，丞丞。我和他，我们两个是互相作用才……他是Omega，我得保护他——”  
半握的手被温热的掌心覆盖住，范丞丞此刻正蹲在地上望着自己下垂的眼睛。  
“这不公平，坤，这样不公平。”范丞丞偏了下头，好似是往病房的方向看了一眼，“就因为他是Omega，他做了什么你都无条件的原谅他。”  
蔡徐坤一时语塞。  
的确是这样的。蔡徐坤想，因为他始终认为朱正廷可以和自己共情，可以理解他们这样的人在一个弱肉强食的环境中打拼出如今的成绩是多么来之不易，所以即便对方真的做了什么对不起自己的事情也无可厚非。  
他也有自己的苦衷啊。小队长替躺在病房中的人这么想着，没有回答范丞丞的话。  
见蔡徐坤不说话，年轻的总裁也只能叹气。他站起来，仿佛刚才温馨却可怜的一幕并没有发生在自己身上。  
“公司会用半个月的时间筹备他的告别演唱会，和最初的计划相比缩短了一半的时间。主要是希望可以尽快让陈立农和粉丝见面，毕竟外面的媒体都已经得到消息了，公司这段时间也会适当试探一下粉丝的想法。”范丞丞的背影在柔和的夕阳下显得冷酷无情，“我知道子异和Justin有很多工作，周锐会想办法协调，但是演唱会一定要做的很完美。”  
“只有半个月？”蔡徐坤过了一段时间才给出一个疑问的回应，似乎在这之前都在消化这段话给出的信息，“可是……”  
“只有半个月，而且只安排他唱一首歌。”范丞丞说话几乎是毫不留情，“演唱会的重点放在新成员的加入上，到时候再加上一些重大发表，应该可以淡化粉丝的不满情绪。”他回头见蔡徐坤还愣着，眼神里愤怒和悲哀交织在一起，仿佛自己就是那个强暴朱正廷并且苛待老朋友的罪魁祸首，就心烦到不想再隐瞒他什么。  
“坤，你可能觉得我变成了……我是一个冷酷无情的人，但是只有这样解决才是最佳的。”范丞丞深深地吸了一口气，“正廷他怀孕了。”

好么，真是火上浇油的消息！蔡徐坤几乎是跑到车上想让周锐开车去金睿找毕雯珺问个清楚，可奈何自己这边车门刚关上那边驾驶位的大经纪人就被范丞丞赶下车。  
“我知道你现在生气，但这件事我会解决的，我跟你保证。”范丞丞一脚油门把车开得飞快，留下不明情况的经纪总监欲哭无泪只能自己叫车回公司。  
“你怎么保证，你能说服毕雯珺拿着钻戒在告别演唱会上和正廷求婚？”蔡徐坤觉得自己的情绪再也压不住，“就算他当年怎么样也是因为我们俩，如果不是我们非要谈恋爱——”  
“那你现在是后悔和我恋爱了吗？”  
“范丞丞！”  
被愤怒地叫到名字的人猛然踩了刹车，车轮在柏油马路上发出刺耳的摩擦声，最终漂移到路边。范丞丞和蔡徐坤同时向前冲撞，却被汽车弹出的安全气囊顶了回去，两人被气囊挤压在靠背上动弹不得，一时之间竟然都冷静了下来。  
还是范丞丞先打破了寂静。  
“差点儿和我同归于尽的感觉如何？”  
蔡徐坤摆了摆手，“又不是第一次了，还有，你这是杀人未遂。”  
“也对。”范丞丞自顾自点了点头，他抿着嘴唇又想了一会儿，才继续刹车前的话题，“毕雯珺和朱正廷的事情我真的会处理好。”他见蔡徐坤面色松动，便侧过身子，“我是你的Alpha，你说过相信我的。”  
年轻Alpha的示弱总会让蔡徐坤妥协。蔡徐坤轻轻合上眼，点了点头，“丞丞，我不是不相信你——”  
“说实话没有那么难。”两人之间就这件事的信任还没有完全建立，范丞丞的话就又让蔡徐坤如坠冰窖，“况且，你已经让Amy调查了毕雯珺，或许不信任Amy你还拜托了王子异。所以，真的调查出什么再和我发火也不迟，对吗？”范丞丞看向一脸惊讶表情的蔡徐坤，“我其实没想瞒你，但这个话题就到此为止吧！”  
蔡徐坤压抑住自己想继续发火的冲动。他摇下车窗看向窗外，蝉声从远方断断续续地传来。  
“我们现在还有什么别的话题？”  
“下周公司会给你安排今年的体检。”果然他和范丞丞之间还有更多的工作可以聊，“今年Justin有个特殊的项目，他和你关系好，希望你到时候陪陪他。”  
蔡徐坤眼神一凛，“什么项目？”  
“你的眼神真像要马上杀了我，我在你心中真的成了一个不怀好意的资本商人了吗？”范丞丞苦笑了一声，“是他妈妈打电话拜托我，希望我能安排检查一下Justin的身体发育有没有问题。他已经19岁了，还没有任何分化的迹象，Alpha和Omega是不可能生出Beta的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告别演唱会结束之后正廷这部分就会暂时告一段落，所以现在先引出Justin的趴www


	9. 荒唐说

“性别分化障碍？”年轻的队长拿着自家老幺的诊断书，上面写着只有在高中生理课才听过的医学名词。“是……”蔡徐坤咬着下唇，眼睛又红了一圈，“心理病？”  
负责接待的医生温柔又耐心，他尽量露出一个让自己的病人家属安心的笑容，“蔡先生，很抱歉。”  
这抱歉多少有些无力。  
蔡徐坤深吸了一口气。他从小在A国长大，而A国人对任何心理疾病都如临大敌，更不用说可能会对身体和人生轨迹产生双重影响的分化障碍，它可以衍生为任何更加严重的心理疾病，例如抑郁症或躁郁症。  
蔡徐坤看了一眼垂眸等在外面的黄明昊，“他怎么会得这个，你找他聊过吗？”  
“黄先生安于现在的环境，在他心中分化就有让他改变现状的可能，所以他抗拒分化。”医生将话疗的结果告诉蔡徐坤，还贴心的提供了建议，“我会给黄先生开一些抗焦虑的药物——”  
“他怎么办，怎么才能好？”蔡徐坤话说出口才意识到自己说得话有些鲁莽了，但他内心已经隐隐约约猜到了什么，这种可怕的直觉迫使他继续把话问下去，“如果他一直不分化，会有什么后果？”  
“这很难说，蔡先生。但你应该明白不论怎么样，本该分化的身体无法迎来属于它的释放会怎么样。”医生只能尽量表现出同情的样子，因为这种病例在艺人之中不是少数，包括——“范小姐其实当初也是因为这个，蔡先生知道的吧。”  
年轻的队长听到医生的话，心里“咯噔”一声，他重重叹了口气，想要出去和黄明昊谈一谈。  
“如果能打消黄先生的顾虑，或许可以……”医生朝病房外望去，黄明昊时不时会朝里面看。他的眼神有些躲闪，很明显是知道自己有什么问题。  
蔡徐坤点点头，“我跟他说，他……他会听吧。”

其实，说服黄明昊是一件很困难的事。  
黄家和范家是世交，黄明昊的妈妈和范丞丞的妈妈初中时就是无话不谈的好姐妹。黄明昊妈妈怀着黄明昊的时候，就和范丞丞的妈妈有过类似“孩子是两个A就结拜否则就结婚”的狗血约定。后来范丞丞的妈妈死了，这件事就成了黄明昊妈妈的一件心事。  
作为他们两个儿时婚约的知情者，蔡徐坤并非完全不在意。可范丞丞主动跟他坦白，还俗套地举起三根手指对天花板发誓：“我这一辈子都只喜欢哥一个人，等到我们两个可以公开了我就去找阿姨说清楚！”  
蔡徐坤抿起嘴。他当然相信范丞丞说的每一句话，可他还是忍不住去逗逗他。  
“可是书上都说，你们这种娃娃亲是有欢喜冤家的过去的，什么你掐他的脸他咬你一口，你为了捉弄他故意在他文具盒里放毛毛虫之类的……”  
“我没有，我绝对没有！”范丞丞的脸皱了起来，“我妈去世之后阿姨就带着那小子出国了，我都没怎么见过他。”  
所以，范丞丞和黄明昊是真的没有什么感情基础。等到黄明昊回来被送进万程做练习生，两人已经变成了老板和员工的关系了。  
计划赶不上变化，范丞丞喜欢上了蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤先做了范丞丞的继母又做了黄明昊的队友，黄明昊也对范丞丞爱搭不理，好像根本不认识这么个人。  
蔡徐坤站在员工宿舍楼顶的天台上吹风。  
万程的员工宿舍是一栋60层的高楼，稍低一些的楼层住着那些不会被拍也不会出道的普通员工，练习生住在已经是狗仔难以拍到的中间楼层，而出道的艺人大多数统一住在顶层。这些艺人有很多都有自己私人的宅邸，但住在万程的宿舍起码可以避免一些被偷拍的风险。  
“哥，你怎么从医院回来就一直不高兴。”仿佛是知道蔡徐坤要找自己谈话，黄明昊反而主动出现在天台上。  
“Justin，”年轻的队长回头朝他勾了勾手指，“最近队内太多事情，我都没时间好好关心你们。”  
黄明昊本来是朝蔡徐坤走过去的，听到这话反而顿了一下，尴尬的停在半路，紧接着又径直走向离小队长比较远的栏杆。“哥最近刚刚结束发情期吧，精力不够也很正常啊。”  
这句话说得轻佻又暧昧，如果是别人说蔡徐坤该生气了。可他依旧叹气，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，半晌才想起该如何继续自己和黄明昊的谈话，“Justin，你觉得Alpha更好，还是Omega更好？”  
“哇，这个问题可难回答了。”忙内夸张地做了一个表情，“Alpha强大又自信，做什么都可以不费吹灰之力；Omega不但漂亮细腻，还会有很多人都喜欢。这两个性别各有优点，哥是要我怎么选啊？”  
真会说话。蔡徐坤在心里默默地想，黄明昊虽然出身富贵之家又很任性，但却不嚣张跋扈，从不轻易得罪人，这样的人将来无论分化成Alpha还是Omega，想必都可以像现在一样好好地生活下去。  
那他到底在害怕什么呢？  
“……虽然两个性别都很好，可我还是觉得现在好。”黄明昊耸了耸肩，“做一个平凡又普通的Beta多好，像子异，都没什么烦恼。”他用手指点着下巴，顺便再回忆了一下王子异的优点，“而且他可塑性真的很强的，之前我们上课的时候你忘了吗？老师说虽然他酷也不是那么酷，柔也没有那么柔，但是都有那个感觉了，团队里就需要这样调和的人不是吗？”他兴奋地夸奖着王子异，这交谈的话题一下子又和他没有什么关系。  
“Justin。”年轻的队长打断了他，“你不想，不想分化吗？”  
黄明昊的表情一下就变了，他的眼角、嘴角，甚至耳尖都垂了下来，像一只落败的羔羊。他的沉默让蔡徐坤害怕，让蔡徐坤忍不住上前一步……  
“哥你别过来了。”黄明昊伸出手止住了蔡徐坤前行的脚步，“我讨厌范丞丞，我不想闻到范丞丞的味道。”  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，他下意识地抚上自己脖颈上的阻隔贴，它还好好地在原来的位置上，甚至没有一点儿脱落的迹象。  
黄明昊自己后退了两步，惨淡地笑了笑，“哥知道我和范丞丞有什么儿时婚约吧？很讨厌啊，我的人生有三分之二——或者说是二分之一的概率要嫁给他诶。从我知道这个噩耗之后，我就很讨厌他了，后来想着干脆我去当练习生吧，出道做了偶像就可以不用谈恋爱了，结果怎么兜兜转转他又成了我的上司？”他自顾自地碎碎念，蔡徐坤甚至分辨不出他是不是在和自己说话。“其实我还有机会啊，只要分化成Alpha就不用和他结婚了，可是范丞丞不希望组合里有Alpha，那样我就得离开组合，我就要离开……”  
他话还没说完，突然被纳入一个温暖的怀抱中。  
是蔡徐坤抱住了他。  
“你都哭了，明天眼睛肿了被粉丝拍到不好看。”蔡徐坤感觉到黄明昊毛茸茸的脑袋在自己衣服上蹭了蹭，“我跟你保证，范丞丞不会和你结婚，也不会把你赶走。”  
黄明昊抽噎了一下，沉着声音问：“真的吗？”  
“真的，我说不会他就不会。”蔡徐坤将黄明昊从自己的怀抱里拉出来，用充满真诚的眼睛看着他，“别给自己那么大压力，你的路还长着呢。”

王子异上屋顶找蔡徐坤的时候，蔡徐坤正靠在门边，手里的女士香烟似乎刚刚点燃。  
“抽烟对你嗓子不好。”王子异抿着嘴往蔡徐坤脸上瞟，希望能看出蔡徐坤哪里不对。毕竟刚才黄明昊回宿舍时候眼睛有点儿充血，明显是哭过了。  
“我只是点一下而已，Salvation的橙味儿。”蔡徐坤吐了吐舌头，“有点儿馋。”  
王子异皱了皱眉，“你应该给他打电话的。香烟代替不了信息素的味道。”  
“我只是在想事情。”蔡徐坤转了个身，慵懒地伸开自己的身体，像一只充满好奇心的猫咪。他回头看着王子异——他心目中的自己身边唯一中立、清醒的人，“我连累了WILL，对吗？”  
王子异的额头开始流汗，那个问题的答案似乎呼之欲出，但他依旧不自觉地吞了吞口水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 香烟的牌子是我编的，意思是拯救，因为“丞”是“拯”的古体字……  
> 这章终于让我搞出来了，狗血得我自己都不敢相信= =


	10. 不设防

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能说一句狗血慎入……

蔡徐坤不是没想过事情会发展成这样。  
由于朱正廷已经怀孕，所以不能被安排唱跳激烈的舞曲，只有几首独唱或者合唱的抒情歌。范丞丞暂时安排他自己排练，说是朱正廷自己不想见到自己的队员。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己可能了解朱正廷的心情，所以也没有和范丞丞要求去打扰对方。只是范丞丞最近似乎正在处理金睿和万程之间的事情，整天都忙得看不见人影。蔡徐坤只能偷偷藏好自己的橙味儿香烟，那对他来说已经变成了最后的救命稻草。  
朱正廷加入排练的那天气色不错。他似乎是比之前胖了一点，也不总是苦着一张脸。他依然不怎么和队友们说话，每天都有保镖接送，和大家排练个三五次他就又匆匆离开了。  
每个人都感受到了朱正廷身上的变化。身为团队里最大的成员，他经常表现得像一个老妈子，平时在采访里也会戏称自己是WILL的“保姆”，没有人想过他的离去是这么匆忙疏离。  
告别演唱会的前夜，黄明昊说自己不太舒服，想要提前结束排练，蔡徐坤以为他是想和朱正廷最后吃一顿饭，所以自作主张去留朱正廷回宿舍过夜。  
朱正廷和蔡徐坤站在走廊的拐角，那里只有一台监控忽闪着红光。  
“我喝不了酒，吃点儿肉腥就想吐。”朱正廷抬着眼，一副心不在焉的样子，“回宿舍，吃什么，减肥沙拉吗？”他笑了笑，偏过头去，“我其实这几天也在吃这些，但是连累你们一起干嘛呢？”  
蔡徐坤抿起嘴唇，他不知道该说什么。  
“你其实不用觉得有什么，你没对不起我，我也不欠你。”朱正廷弓起背靠在墙上，摆出了无所谓的姿态，“说到底幸运的是你，赌气的是我。我有时候常常在想，要是那天我没因为范丞丞给我打电话找你而赌气去酒吧喝酒呢？要是我没有主动跟范丞丞说让你回来继续追求什么音乐梦想呢？要是我没有跟你求救而是自己留在那个房间，又或者——”他顿了一下，看到对面的蔡徐坤眼里擒着水，可却依然没有出言阻止自己说下去，只能将最后的话咽进肚子。  
要是我没跟你交换那张分组字条，范丞丞会喜欢我吗？  
蔡徐坤叹了一口气，“那你早点回去休息吧。”  
朱正廷咬了一下嘴唇，他内心还是有些不甘心。于是他没有控制住自己的邪恶想法，还是讲刀子一样的话说了出来。  
“范丞丞一直恨我，我知道。”他无所畏惧地耸肩，直视着对面这个和他朝夕相处，甚至是患难与共的Omega，“你肯定调查了毕雯珺吧？我明白你想知道什么事，要不我就在这儿告诉你吧，毕雯珺和范丞丞早就认识了。万程要和金睿深度合作，签一份有关联名和代言的长约，我就是其中一个交易条件。”  
蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，努力让自己的语调听起来平稳一些，“那恭喜你。”  
朱正廷愣了一下，“你恭喜我什么？”  
“你觉得哪件事值得恭喜，我就在恭喜你什么。”蔡徐坤转过身，右手捏住了口袋里的烟盒。他觉得有一些呼吸困难，对信息素的控制也紊乱起来。“我没想到事情会变成这样，但可能对你来说也不是什么坏事。”他又用力呼吸了两次，“你早点儿回去休息吧。”

告别演唱会举行得还算成功。  
黄明昊的不舒服不是假的，年轻的队长本来还很遗憾自己没有如忙内所愿把朱正廷请回宿舍吃饭。谁知道一回家就看见黄明昊神色恹恹地瘫在沙发上，他和王子异费了很大力气才把黄明昊搬回床上。  
黄明昊的身体不适持续到了演唱会当天。他觉得自己累及了，浑身都像浸泡在汗水中，蔡徐坤也凑近问他是不是太累了，需不需要休息。尽管黄明昊一再强调不需要，可由于朱正廷不太想配合，原本的WILL原队员MC变成了朱正廷在台上的个人独白，蔡徐坤便让黄明昊趁机在台下休息。  
黄明昊靠在蔡徐坤肩膀上，巨大的疲劳让他觉得喘不上气，一股似有似无的热流总是包裹着他，他觉得自己除了出汗散发的咸味儿，还有一股早上用过的柠檬皂的味道。蔡徐坤用手指点了一下快要睡着的黄明昊的肩膀，发现他身上的热度高得吓人。  
“Justin，Justin？”一个巨大的可能性在蔡徐坤心中生成，他知道黄明昊要分化了。演唱会已经接近尾声，只要他们再上台去进行一首歌的演唱就可以结束。他”噌“地站了起来，扶着黄明昊冲进后台的化妆间。有工作人员发现了蔡徐坤和黄明昊的异样，想要跟着进来询问情况，都被蔡徐坤挡在门外。  
“子异，子异！”蔡徐坤抵着门，咸湿的柠檬味儿弥漫在整个化妆间，他架着已经显现出分化特征的黄明昊，“你让工作人员改流程，最后一首歌麻烦正廷自己唱。”没有人理他，他不知道王子异在不在门外。于是他又喊了两声。  
门外好半天才传来一个“好”字，王子异似乎已经和工作人员做好了交涉，慢吞吞地问：“Justin还好吗？”  
“他……”蔡徐坤觉得黄明昊身上的味道越发浓郁，只能生生截住话头，“你先让外面的人都走。”  
“外面只有我。”王子异说，“我不会受到什么影响，你有什么事可以让我去做吗？”  
“他需要Alpha仿生素，还得联系附近的隔离中心。”蔡徐坤努力地回忆着自己分化时候父母为自己做过的事情，“……补给品，最好有很多。一定要找Beta大夫过来，演唱会一结束就赶快把粉丝都疏散，我怕救护车进不来！”  
“我都知道。”王子异很冷静，“要通知周锐和范丞丞吗？”  
黄明昊身上的热度高得吓人，作为Omega的蔡徐坤根本不知道如何缓解黄明昊身上的症状。按照黄明昊的表现，是分化成Omega无疑了，如果现在让周锐和范丞丞两个Alpha赶过来无异于火上浇油。  
“他们就在外面，子异。”蔡徐坤吞了一下口水，“你要拦住他们。”  
王子异沉默了很久，他想起来在天台上闻橙味儿Salvation的蔡徐坤。Omega对自己Alpha信息素的渴求，是发情期即将来临的预兆，并且这个日期极有可能被其他Omega的情热诱发。但王子异还是无法拒绝蔡徐坤的要求。  
他在门外蔡徐坤看不见的地方点了点头，“好。”

蔡徐坤将黄明昊扶到化妆间的沙发上。随着黄明昊的表现，他开始发热，流汗，做出的每一个动作都有些力不从心。他在桌上胡乱扯过几张卸妆湿巾敷在黄明昊的额头，企图用物理手法帮助黄明昊降温。  
黄明昊显然已经失去了意识，他从没想过分化是这么痛苦的事情。他的后颈有个地方酸胀得不行，鼻息之间那股带着湿气的柠檬味儿混合着令人安心的玫瑰味儿挥之不去。他明白即使自己成为了Omega，蔡徐坤依旧是在他身边陪伴他的人，毕竟在这之前这个队长给过自己承诺。  
自己可以不用离开WILL，不用离开他。  
黄明昊努力将身体靠近蔡徐坤，他突然觉得有什么自己不喜欢的味道横插进来。那个味道很淡，但却一如既往地霸道，自己每次想靠近蔡徐坤，都会被这个讨厌的味道阻止。他张张嘴，不知道自己是否出声呼救。  
“哥……”  
蔡徐坤当然不比黄明昊更好过。他扶住沙发的把手，感觉自己的穴口一阵阵的麻痒。那个感觉顺着自己身体的本能蔓延到自己的四肢百骸。他觉得自己的下体又开始一阵阵的冒水，就像一个月前自己坐在万程会议室里一样，羞耻且难以忍受。他揭开自己的阻隔贴，那里好像真的比之前更肿了一点，散发着两种不一样的味道。  
他真的被黄明昊的分化热诱导着发情了。  
蔡徐坤双手都是汗，他想要掏出口袋里的烟盒，想要点一支烟。可他止不住地打滑，以至于快要跌到地上去。痛苦的感觉隔绝了他的感官，他听不见外面激烈地打斗和拍门声，只觉得恍惚中有人把他捞起来，在他的腺体上狠狠咬了一口。  
那不是范丞丞！  
这个认知让蔡徐坤清醒过来，他睁大眼睛，看着对面神志不清但脸上却带着笑意的黄明昊。黄明昊咬蔡徐坤的那一下见了血，他分化成了Omega，不能够标记蔡徐坤，可他却本能地渴求着蔡徐坤的味道。  
拍门声愈演愈烈，终于在“砰”地一声过后，门被撞开了。几个医护人员抬着担架走进来，为黄明昊注射Alpha仿生素。  
蔡徐坤茫然无措地回过头，只看见了嘴角带着淤青，一脸愤怒的范丞丞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么我这么努力写，上天不能赐给我合胃口的新粮_(:з」∠)_


	11. 云雨鞭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章慎入吧！  
> 我真是个禽兽……

候场区在二十分钟内被快速清空了。  
年轻的、已经被标记的Omega蜷伏在地上，像是一大块燃烧的用提纯的玫瑰汁液制成的熏香料，散发着诱人的气味儿。他的下体濡湿一片，黏腻的体液还在源源不断地分泌着。想要被贯穿的冲动让神志不清的Omega睁开眼睛，湿漉漉地望向坐在沙发上的那个男人。  
范丞丞，他的Alpha。  
“丞丞……”蔡徐坤觉得自己的呼吸都是带火的，“我错了。”他艰难地往前爬了一段距离，将汗湿的手搭在Alpha的膝盖上，“你亲亲我吧。”  
范丞丞抿起嘴，他的表情比刚才更加令人害怕，房间里苦橙的味道也逐渐浓郁起来，这个令其他人害怕只有蔡徐坤沉迷的味道仿佛伸出了很多支触角将年轻的Omega缠绕在欲望的漩涡当中。蔡徐坤眨了眨眼睛，接着膝盖的支撑力攀了上来。他的腺体疼得仿佛不属于自己，他需要这个体表外的味道进入自己，和自己的身体融为一体。于是他又嗫嚅了起来：  
“丞丞……”这个声音已经如同自己的身体一样软烂甜美，随即而来的就是模糊不清的呜咽和呻吟。范丞丞就这样用看似冰冷的眼神烫着他，让他逐渐打开自己，变成一个熟透了的，渴望着标记和性爱的荡妇。于是他慢慢咬住自己的下嘴唇，充满委屈地和范丞丞对视，然后伸出手附上Alpha裤子上的皮带扣——里面那个能够满足自己的东西已经胀大了，正等着自己去发掘。  
范丞丞突然伸出手揉了揉蔡徐坤的头发。  
很难定义这个抚摸带着什么样的情绪，但这种主人对宠物的狎昵还是让蔡徐坤感到有些不适。他的思绪不自觉地就飘回到以前：他与范卓融正式拿到结婚证的那一天，范丞丞也是这样对待着处于发情期的自己……  
“你还是不信我，坤。”Alpha没有给Omega太多时间思考过去，范丞丞的声音有些颤抖，好像在心痛，“我到底比那些人差在哪儿？”  
说话的功夫，蔡徐坤已经将Alpha的肉棒从内裤的束缚中解放出来。他用力在范丞丞阳具的冠沟上亲吻了一下，露出了痴迷的微笑。  
“他们都不如你，丞丞。”蔡徐坤捧着肉棒好像捧着棒棒糖，“你在我心里是最香的，很大很舒服——”  
范丞丞吸了一口气，提着后颈将蔡徐坤从地上拎了起来。湿润的布料紧贴着自己的小兄弟，比直接碰到蔡徐坤的穴口感觉还要刺激。蔡徐坤双手揽住范丞丞的脖子，又咧开嘴笑了一下，“丞丞你顶着我了，好大好舒服。”他说着在范丞丞的肉棒上碾了几下，头也靠近了范丞丞的腺体，“小玫瑰都被橙汁打湿了，丞丞快点儿让哥哥怀孕吧！”  
这对任何人来讲都是一个莫大的蛊惑，可范丞丞却不会轻易中招了。  
“蔡徐坤，你还记得我们的关系吗？”范丞丞在蔡徐坤的腺体上烙下一个吻，“你是万程集团前任董事长的遗孀，我们是母子。”他的手在蔡徐坤身上四处点火，丝毫没有因为说话就放过这个属于自己的Omega，“你还是万程旗下力捧的顶级唱跳偶像，我们是老板和员工。”他说到这里，猛地将身上的人推到地上！  
蔡徐坤已经不知道自己在做什么了。他茫然地看着范丞丞，仰面视角的范丞丞像是一位从天而降的神祗，操控着自己的性欲，操控着自己的生死。范丞丞粗暴地松了松领带，高大的身形遮住了化妆室的顶灯。  
“哥，如果你说不出我到底比他们差在哪儿，那我就只能强暴你了。”范丞丞蹲下身子，捞过蔡徐坤的双腿，又问了一遍，“强暴你，好不好？”  
蔡徐坤终于哭了起来。

不太大的化妆间里，肉体的撞击和甜美的叫声始终没有停止。  
范丞丞已经射了两次，满满地灌进了蔡徐坤的生殖腔。可他的动作依然很粗暴，丝毫没有曾经对蔡徐坤的怜惜。蔡徐坤一开始的叫喊声还很大，到现在已经完全喊不出来，他觉得范丞丞的每一下都实打实的贯穿了自己，从小穴通进来就可以直接捅进嗓子眼。这个认知让他想要干呕，却无能为力只能随着范丞丞的动作起起伏伏。  
“哥，你今天可真棒。”范丞丞在蔡徐坤失神的间歇弯下腰刮蹭蔡徐坤的脖子——那个地方刚才被他咬了好几次，已经血肉模糊了。“今天哥不用再吃药了，因为你看这里——”他伸手按在蔡徐坤的小腹，那里已经被顶得凸出来，是自己肉棒的形状，“这像不像胎动？像不像你已经有了一个孩子？”  
“不，求你了丞丞……”蔡徐坤又一次咬住自己的手背，“不要怀孕，我不要。”  
“你刚才自己说要怀孕，现在为什么反悔了？”范丞丞把自己更深地操进蔡徐坤的身体里，“朱正廷能让你怀孕吗？黄明昊能标记你吗？还是说你真的觉得勾引王子异，他就可以让你生出孩子？凭什么你要让一个Beta拦住我？”  
“我错了。”蔡徐坤崩溃地叫着，“丞丞，我真的错了！”  
“你怕我，你怕我会标记黄明昊，可我只会标记你！”范丞丞从背后勾住蔡徐坤的肩膀，将他狠狠压向自己，“你得给我们范家生孩子，你生了，我就不会标记别人。”他再一次射进了蔡徐坤的生殖腔内，而蔡徐坤也尖叫这射了出来。  
生殖腔完美的锁住了范家的子孙，范丞丞将肉棒抽出来的时候蔡徐坤整个人都在颤抖。  
“药……”蔡徐坤的眼睛根本含不住那一汪一汪的泪水，“丞丞，给我药！”  
“今天没有药。”范丞丞面无表情地在蔡徐坤的额头上亲吻了一下，“不止今天，以后都没有药。反正今天外面看到你发情的人那么多，不如就把你是范氏小夫人的事情公开吧？你能嫁给我范丞丞的父亲做妻子，自然也能替万程生下继承人……”  
“范丞丞！”蔡徐坤用尽了最后一丝力气，“你明知道我不能——”  
“你凭什么不生！”年少的总裁根本听不进自己心爱的Omega一分一毫的告饶，“你是我标记的Omega，可你宁可把所有事情交给一个Beta都不相信我！连一个Omega都可以咬你，我却只能在门外为你打架！”他像个孩子一样撒泼耍赖，甚至照着沙发来了一脚。他明明在意着蔡徐坤的情绪，可还是忍不住说出更多伤害蔡徐坤的话，“你如果真的没把我当成你的Alpha——反正我本来名义上就不是你的Alpha，那我们干脆就这样吧！你想做什么就做什么，看看到时候再发情，你还会不会像今天一样，狗一样的摇尾巴求我让你怀孕！”  
周遭突然陷入了诡异的安静。  
“你是这样想的吗，范丞丞？”蔡徐坤很半天才生硬的说出这句话，“我没有把你当成，我的Alpha？”  
范丞丞冷笑了一声，他的思绪似乎也回到了蔡徐坤的新婚之夜。他在客厅里操蔡徐坤，在范卓融的眼皮底下，他当时对蔡徐坤说了什么来着？  
“你可以不把我当成你的Alpha，这样是不是更刺激了，妈妈？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻丞丞，你哥哥真的会走的……


	12. 岁月短（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是回忆一下练习生时期，我写得好爽……

十八岁的蔡徐坤大概永远无法想到自己有一天会在演唱会的后台被自己深爱的Alpha操到跪地求饶。  
自从那次仿佛建立同谋关系的临时标记后，蔡徐坤和范丞丞就一直保持着这种互相解决生理需求的联系。蔡徐坤是范丞丞标记的第一个Omega，年轻的Alpha自然付出了全部的心血去呵护这个帮助自己的哥哥；而蔡徐坤这边就简单多了，范丞丞只是一个刚刚分化就被关进残酷的社会训练营的小孩子而已。  
双人组合考察结束之后，练习生的宿舍又变得空旷了许多。范丞丞搬进了新的Alpha宿舍，离蔡徐坤和朱正廷的房间走路只要不到五分钟，分房间那天蔡徐坤显得很兴奋，坐在床上摆弄玩偶时都翘着嘴角。  
许多Alpha不屑于学习弱小Omega的生理知识，但Omega的变化绝逃不过同性的眼睛。  
“坤，你被人标记了吗？”朱正廷从来都学不会委婉的表达。他坐在蔡徐坤对面，看到对方听到这句话眨了眨眼睛，又红着脸低下头去，他就开始神经紧张。“你谈恋爱了？”他联想到最近万程的练习生分组训练，“是范丞丞？”  
“你小点儿声！”蔡徐坤很害怕朱正廷将他藏不好的小秘密公诸于众，他伸出手捂住朱正廷的嘴，摆出一个“嘘”的姿势，“只是一个临时标记而已。你不是说他信息素不对劲吗？是他易感期到了，所以我……”  
“所以你就大义灭自己？”朱正廷有些恨铁不成钢，对方只是一个年龄上还没成年的小屁孩儿——尽管生理上已经足够成熟了，但那也不是高傲得蔡徐坤毁掉自己，至少是暂时将自己身体的主动权交给别人的理由。“你是不是傻啊，他才十六岁，能给你什么？”  
蔡徐坤瘪着嘴，他不太喜欢朱正廷话里的弦外之音。但眼前这个Omega已经和他一起经历过许多困难，他们互相为对方着想，甚至约定好了一起出道。于是他犹豫着，嗫嚅着和朱正廷解释，“我也不图他什么，互相帮忙而已。”他见朱正廷神色有些缓和，连忙掰着指头数范丞丞的好话，“我也没做什么，之前上课的时候舞蹈老师不是说过这在圈里是很正常的事情吗？我们A未婚O未嫁，他长得不赖，性格又乖，信息素也不难闻……而且我帮他度过易感期，他也能帮我度过发情期。”他目光看向床头柜的抽屉，拉住了朱正廷的手，“你想想就咬一下，是不是比抑制剂或者玩具舒服多了？”  
朱正廷被蔡徐坤直白的语言说的脸红，内心的怒气渐渐平息下来，甚至还颇有开玩笑意味地说了一句：“听你这意思我也应该马上去试试。”  
“那也得找到好的啊，我觉得他们一个个都如狼似虎的。”蔡徐坤摆摆手，“范丞丞是新来的，和这些人还不太熟，等到和他们融为一体了再来找我，可能我宁愿要玩具也不要他。”他这话说得轻巧，好似范丞丞就是蔡徐坤的一根大型按摩棒，蔡徐坤大概已经忘了这次交集本来就是他大发慈悲去解决范丞丞的生理需求。  
“我没你开放，我还是个传统的Omega。”蔡徐坤越说越离谱，朱正廷也就不想把这个话题继续下去了。他知道蔡徐坤是在国外长大的，许多观念可能和国内过去的想法不太一样。朱正廷有一点儿“处O情结”，自认为在结婚之前应该为自己的命定恋人守身如玉，这件事他和蔡徐坤永远聊不到一块儿去。  
可他不喜欢聊，偏偏就有人愿意上赶着和他们聊。

转眼间又过去一个多月，中间蔡徐坤又去找范丞丞标记了一次。范丞丞这次脸红得更厉害，说话都有些结巴。蔡徐坤没想到他这么纯情，忍不住搬出他没怎么和人聊过的家世逗他。  
“丞丞这么可爱，爸爸妈妈肯定从小就把你保护得很好。”蔡徐坤坐在空旷的医务室里，将创可贴小心的贴在腺体的创口上，微微歪过头，“是当Omega养的吧？”  
范丞丞的目光黯淡下来，好像在回忆什么事情。  
“我姐姐是Omega。”他这样回答，没有说更多跟家里有关的事情，好像不太愿意多聊。  
范丞丞十七岁生日也有一半是在练习室里过的。一大早朱正廷就瞪着眼睛走进宿舍把蔡徐坤叫醒，夸张的表情把蔡徐坤逗乐了。  
“怎么了，见到偶像了这么惊讶？”  
“范丞丞今天过生日你知道吗？”朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤的床上张大了嘴，仿佛还没从震惊中缓过神来。  
蔡徐坤点点头，他昨天半夜有用手机发生日祝福的短信给范丞丞，范丞丞还秒回了，但回的很客气。  
“他今天早上，被一辆看起来就很贵的轿车接走了！”朱正廷望向眼睛还不太能睁开的蔡徐坤，“你不是早就知道他是富二代吧？”  
蔡徐坤龇着牙笑了起来，“我可不知道，他从来不说这些。”他洗漱完毕，开始换今天的训练服，一边换一边又说道：“富二代怎么了，你们家也不穷。”  
“但我肯定买不起那种豪车！”  
“也就是你爸爸不让你知道他有那么多钱而已，不然你还会在这边乖乖当练习生吗？有钱人知道自己更有钱就会……”蔡徐坤将睡衣丢到朱正廷头上，“骄奢淫逸。”  
蔡徐坤这么说也不是完全没有理由，因为能在万程做练习生做久的家里都多少有几个钱的。他虽然是背着父母回国，可父母也愿意给他提供相应的经济资助，这就是他比普通人更容易成功的天生资本。  
这件事只变成了范丞丞生日那天的小插曲。因为范丞丞吃过中饭就回来继续训练了，所以一群练习生还是要用同龄人的方式给范丞丞庆生。他们在万程附近——同时也是万程投资的一家KTV订了一个包间，这里私密性强可以放开了玩儿，目的就是给这位最新进来的练习生弟弟留下一个难忘的party。  
蔡徐坤这次没和范丞丞分到一组，训练自然是一下午都见不到人。所以等他和朱正廷全副武装走进全是Alpha和Beta的包厢之后，他就只能意识到范丞丞的心情不太好，除了比平时更严肃的臭脸之外就是空气中苦橙信息素的波动。  
形成标记的AO双方在有阻隔贴的情况下也能感知到对方信息素的存在，即使是临时标记也是如此。范丞丞明显感觉到蔡徐坤走进了包厢，目光直直地看过来。蔡徐坤就领着朱正廷坐到范丞丞旁边，安抚地拍拍他的手背。  
参加party的人再年轻，party的内容也总数没有新意，更何况今天的寿星公一直都是一副懒得说话的样子。其他人为了炒热气氛，便提出玩儿那个老掉牙的游戏——真心话大冒险。  
一开始大家的问题还都比较正常，维持在“你谈过几次恋爱”、“练习生中有没有中意对象”这样的水平，可一大群服从下半身的动物慢慢地就把方向引向了龌龊下流。蔡徐坤被那些问题搞得不太舒服，想拉着更放不开的朱正廷离开，谁知道宴会的玻璃瓶摇摇晃晃地转动，竟然转到了朱正廷面前。  
“哇，难得是我们‘万程二花’之一，这一轮国王要问个好问题了。”众人起哄，朱正廷不好意思拒绝，只能扯扯蔡徐坤的衣袖。  
“要不玩完这局再说，你又不吃亏。”  
蔡徐坤没说什么，国王已经笑着问出了问题。  
“我想知道，你们Omega，就单独说你好了。”他咳嗽了一声，露出猥琐的微笑，“你平时怎么解决发情啊，会用玩具插自己下面吗？”  
Alpha和Beta们哄堂大笑，毫不掩饰自己平时意淫万程唯二两个Omega练习生的恶意。朱正廷羞得无地自容，恨不得找个沙发缝钻进去，反倒是蔡徐坤拎起桌上的酒瓶，“啪”地一声在茶几上敲碎了。  
“你们什么意思，以多欺少有理了？”他站起了，破碎玻璃的尖刺对着对面提出问题的国王，像一只蓄势待发的刺猬。  
“国王”倒是不介意看到蔡徐坤这样一面，反正眼前的Omega平时也像一株仙人掌一样难以接近。他无所谓地撇了撇嘴，“是你们玩儿不起吧，两个Omega往我们这边凑什么？故作清高……”  
蔡徐坤差一点儿就冲过去了，但他的腰还被朱正廷紧紧搂着。  
“算了算了，坤，要不我选大冒险吧！”  
“国王”听了更乐，“行啊，那你把阻隔贴摘下来让我们在场的Alpha挨个闻闻味道。我们今天的寿星公还没开过荤呢，十七岁了正好让他体验一回。”他立着眼睛，看向还朝他瞪眼的蔡徐坤，“或者，让我们‘坤坤’替你也行。”  
“国王”话音刚落，范丞丞就突然站了起来。要是这个嚣张的练习生不提，大概所有人都忘了今夜party的主角是他。他把蔡徐坤按回沙发上，拿起茶几上的两杯酒，一口气都灌了下去。  
“他们两个罚酒罚完了，让他们走吧。”范丞丞这么说着，自己已经扯着蔡徐坤的衣服从座位里走出来，“成年人的世界就是这样的吗，真无聊。”  
“国王”显然有些惊讶，但他又被这个年轻同性的信息素压得有些喘不过气。他坐在座位上看范丞丞，等到他带着两位Omega离开才大喊，“范丞丞，你就为了朱正廷敢这么对我？”  
“我敢。”范丞丞说，“我当然什么都敢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，所以下章还是回忆


	13. 岁月短（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完这段了，算是对背景有个大致交代吧，累死了……

范丞丞很不喜欢万程周围的环境：空旷的街道，影影绰绰的灯光，与背景颜色融为一体的植物……无一不烘托着自己的心情。  
他猛然在街边站住脚。  
两个沉默的Omega也随之停下脚步，朱正廷更是有些害怕地向后退缩。蔡徐坤捏住他的手腕，朝眼前这个不太对劲儿的Alpha喊道：“范丞丞……”  
范丞丞回过头看他，眸子就像两汪深不见底的潭水。蔡徐坤也有些怕了，毕竟这个年轻的Alpha标记过他，这也就意味着自己可能无法逃脱范丞丞的掌控。他带着朱正廷后退了一步，说话磕磕绊绊地，“很晚了，我看我们——”  
他突然愣住了，因为那两汪深潭里真的溢出了水，猝不及防似乎要把自己淹没。他猛地转过身朝不敢说话的朱正廷交代着，“要不你先回去。”他说，“今天这事儿你解决不了。”  
朱正廷眼神晦暗，他点点头，过了十字路口消失在万程大楼的正门里。而蔡徐坤则率先上前两步，刚刚心头的恐惧在看到哭泣的范丞丞之后一扫而空，与之而来的只有莫名其妙的心疼。他一把抱住比自己还高的Alpha，任凭对方的眼泪洇湿自己的肩膀。他则抚摸着范丞丞的后脑，那里的头发都被沙发后背压扁了，如今只留下一个不太平整的鼓包。  
“本来想说对不起，毁掉你的生日宴会。”蔡徐坤犹豫着开起玩笑，“现在看来好像不是这样？”  
范丞丞哭得相当厉害，甚至在蔡徐坤的怀抱中抽噎起来。他的手紧紧捏住蔡徐坤的衣领，最后颤抖着用嘴把Omega的阻隔贴撕掉。  
蔡徐坤也忍不住颤抖了一下。自己的腺体上属于范丞丞的痕迹还没有完全消失，玫瑰的味道缓慢地散出来，像是某种神秘的暗号。  
可范丞丞却还没有咬下来的动作，他还在哭。  
蔡徐坤拍了拍范丞丞的后背，在他耳边轻轻安慰说：“用信息素冷静一下，然后把事情都说出来？”他停顿了一句，又贴心的补充：“如果你觉得可以告诉我的话。”  
信息素融合的滋味儿痛苦又甜美，原本紧紧相拥的姿势逐渐变成了Alpha捞着Omega的狼狈相。蔡徐坤被吸得腿都软了，手指也握不住范丞丞的背，最终只能喘息着被范丞丞扶到花坛旁边。  
范丞丞眼眶还红着，看蔡徐坤的样子就更加楚楚可怜。他从口袋里摸出一贴阻隔贴重新贴在Omega流血的腺体上，轻轻打了一个嗝。  
这真的把蔡徐坤逗乐了。  
“范丞丞，我活了十八年了，还是第一次看到一个Alpha抱着Omega哭鼻子。”他虚伸出手在对方湿润的眼眶下蹭了蹭，“你小时候果然是被当Omega养大的吧？”  
“我今天……”范丞丞吸了吸鼻子，“我今天去看我妈妈了。”  
蔡徐坤皱了皱眉头，“她对你不好吗？”  
“她很好。”范丞丞低下头，嗓音里充满了委屈，“她死了。”  
“啊，对不起。”道歉的话立刻脱口而出，蔡徐坤说完了才觉得有些不太对劲，“那你今天不是应该——”他没敢说完后半句，毕竟范丞丞在整个万程都是一个神秘的存在，谁也不能去揣测这个少年每个行为的原因。  
“哥你误会了，她不是今天死的。”范丞丞抬起头，天空如同他的眸子一样漆黑，连颗星星也找不到，“她一周之前下葬在我们家的墓园里，我今天去看她。”他失落的向上看着，“她半年前就死了，是自杀，当时留遗言说想海葬的。”苦橙的气味儿将蔡徐坤包裹起来，Omega能察觉到他慢慢攥紧的拳头，“该死的，最后一点儿自由都不留给她么？”  
蔡徐坤沉默了。他的父母是普通的生意人，他不能够和范丞丞的豪门生活共情，但是自由是每个人都最想拥有的奢侈品，他很庆幸自己正拥有着它。  
“今天我在妈妈的墓前说了很多话。”范丞丞又自顾自地说了下去，“我做了一个很重大的决定，为了这个决定我要付出很多代价，首要的代价就是——”他低下头，露出一个难得的让蔡徐坤熟悉的笑容，“和哥坦白我的一切。”他又用自己的眼睛看向蔡徐坤，似乎要将他席卷进空洞的漩涡当中，“蔡徐坤，我不想骗你。”  
蔡徐坤只觉得自己的心脏好像漏跳了一拍。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，好像什么都听到了又好像什么都听不懂。  
“其实我是范卓融——万程董事长的儿子。”  
范丞丞的故事放在豪门家庭中可能有些老套，但是在蔡徐坤听来却又觉得是那么与众不同。范丞丞的父母是协议联姻，协议上说只要范丞丞的妈妈可以生出Alpha就可以和范卓融离婚去追求真爱。范丞丞的姐姐从小就表现出了非凡的Alpha特质，可却在父母高压的期待下患上了性别分化障碍，最终在19岁时才分化成为了Omega。本来信心满满的范母因此患上了严重的抑郁症，可却不得不在范卓融的威胁下再次怀孕，生下范丞丞。但范卓融本人对范丞丞并不关心，甚至多次在范母的暗示下怀疑范丞丞不是自己的亲生儿子。幸好在范母和姐姐的照顾下，范丞丞拥有一个愉快的童年，甚至抱着继承集团的目的去学习了很多超出自己年龄段的知识。可是意外却在他分化成Alpha之后没几天发生：范丞丞的妈妈突然留下遗书和范家的管家殉情了，并且再次强调范丞丞不是范卓融的亲生儿子。  
范卓融终于大发雷霆，他强迫范丞丞跟自己去国外进行了全面的检查，并在等待亲子鉴定结果的时候出于利益的考虑把他丢进了万程娱乐旗下的练习室。  
范丞丞讲述自己故事的时候相当平静，反而让蔡徐坤有些不是滋味儿。在长久的沉默过后，他觉得自己消化了自己和老板儿子建立了临时标记关系的事实，干笑了两声。  
“看来资本家也觉得出道当明星才是最赚钱的。”  
范丞丞用怪异的眼神看向他，他立刻将双手推在胸前，“我不一样，我是真的喜欢。你知道万程面试是要审核资料的，我们家根本……”  
“哥，你觉得我……”范丞丞犹豫着说，“你可以接受这样的我吗？”  
蔡徐坤笑了起来，“震惊还是震惊的，但也没什么不能接受，更何况你还比一般的Alpha更帅，性格又乖，信息素也很好闻唔——”  
苦橙的气味儿再一次牢牢包裹住他。范丞丞嘴唇也很柔软，连口水都是蜜糖一样的甜。蔡徐坤在唇齿交缠中慢慢闭上眼睛，有一个想法在他的脑海中像烟花一样炸开，就像是为了庆祝今天是范丞丞的生日一般。  
等到他终于可以喘气了，他就看向范丞丞。他的眼睛就像是今晚夜空中没有的、范丞丞想要追逐的星星一样闪亮。  
“我能猜到你的想法。”蔡徐坤翘着嘴角笑起来，眼睛也微微眯起来，像一只狐狸。  
“我来帮你做这个决定吧，就当是送你的生日礼物了。”Omega抓起Alpha的手背，落下一个玫瑰味儿的吻。  
“我答应和你交往了，范丞丞。”


End file.
